Double Vision
by trecebo
Summary: COMPLETE! Life gets weirder as Sue finds herself seeing things from someone else's point of view while Hector tries to recover. Includes humor and supernatural. Sequel to Blind Sided.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the second part of the Blind Sided Arc. If you haven't read Blind Sided, I highly recommend you do in order to keep up with the players and storyline. Read it and leave a message. Then come read this one.

All sign is done in standard English syntax and all errors are mine.

Pebblehut owns STFBEYE and Hasbro/SonyWonder/Devil'sDue owns the other gang. If you can figure out whom they belong to, email me and I'll send you some Jello.

There are two stories running concurrently (Double Vision) so there are two divisions: Blue and Green. Keep your score card handy.

**Double Vision**

**Blue Book 1**

Hector Delgado thought he was going insane. All the poking and prodding… "If another nurse comes in with a needle, I'll go AWOL. Freakin' vampires." He was tired of being in the med-ward. Tired of the constant questions. "How is your vision? Are you seeing things? Do you know who I am? How do you feel today? I'll show how I am," he muttered. He felt fine, ready to get back to action, to go out and whip some bad guys but he knew that until Psyche-Out cleared him he was stuck in here. Regulations required that the team psychiatrist sign off on his 'mental health'.

Yesterday they had brought in his regular clothes instead of the med-ward issued garb. But not his boots. Apparently, they thought his boots would be dangerous. He shook his head, running a nervous hand through his dark brown hair. He could feel where the cuts were almost healed. Pulling his hand down, he looked at it like it was a snake and shook it hard. "Crap." Taking a deep breath, he turned to the window and sat down, staring at the horizon lost in thought.

Behind the two-way mirror, Lt. Ken Rich watched his teammate. This was part of the job he hated. Making sure his friends were going to be okay. Pushing them to deal with the demons they just faced so they could continue to function in their high-stress jobs. His crew had seen a lot of weird things but this wasn't the regular post-traumatic stress syndrome. There was a reason they called him Psyche-Out. He recognized psychological damage when he saw it. It would get worse before it got better.

**Green Book 1**

Sue Thomas enjoyed her job with the FBI surveillance team. It stretched her skills. Observation of words and details could make or break case. She sighed and stretched her arms. She'd had a long weekend and was still working out some of the kinks. A wave from the desk in front of her caught her attention.

"Hey, you still with us?" Jack Hudson looked at the blonde analyst with some concern. She and Bobby had just come back from an emergency loan to another agency. Neither had talked about it and he was willing to give them time. But Sue was looking a bit worn around the edges.

She nodded. "Yes, just finishing up this paperwork from the Dyerson case last week. I didn't have time before the weekend."

"Ah, yes, the long weekend of surveillance and interrogation. Pray tell, was it as charming as our weekend of baby-sitting the non-infamous and somewhat blandly named Don Carlos?" Myles Leland wandered over toward desk only to be intercepted by one Bobby Manning.

"Oh, you know how the line goes Myles. If we told you—"

"We'd have to kill you," the rest of the team chorused.

The tall blonde agent bowed and returned to his desk. "Very well. I shall thus assume it was as boring as our weekend."

"Well, if you must know, mate, there was the standard coffee and donuts and take-out. Walking the dog was in there somewhere and oh, yes, let's not forget the late night observation, sleep deprivation, uncomfortable chairs," he whirled and directed a question to Sue that she barely caught due to Lucy translating. "Did I miss anything?"

"Um, you mentioned the donuts?" She gave a confused face.

He winked and said, "Yes, there you go. So memorable that only the donuts made an impression on our eagle-eyed analyst."

Jack laughed. "Back to work, people. The taxpayers don't pay us to sit around debating the merits—"

"—of drug dealers with two first names," piped in Myles.

"Enough already. You've made your point. Let's wrap up today and get outta here."


	2. Blue Book Two

** Blue Book 2**

Hector didn't turn around when lunch came in. He didn't want to talk to Lt. Rich, whom everyone referred to as Psyche-Out. More like psycho in his book. The sailor wasn't hungry and just didn't care at this point.

He continued to stare out the window.

"You know, Wreck, I could arrange to get you a better view. But you gotta talk to the Lt."

"Go away."

"Wreck…" A firm hand spun the recalcitrant man around in his chair. A tall blonde headed man stood before the sailor and pointed a finger at him. "You don't belong in here. I need you out there doing your job and I can't have you out there if you can't hack it. Get up off your butt and cooperate with Psyche-Out."

"Why? So he can tell me that I'm delusional again? I know what I heard, Top. I was there. He wasn't. Now he says that it's just my imagination. Have I ever lied about something like this?" His hands trembled with frustration.

"Remember the mermaid incident…"

"Yeah, but that was real too. I didn't know the Navy was testing new lung gear. Honest mistake. You talk to him. Tell him when he gets it through his head that I'm not 'hearing things'" he finger quoted, "I'll think about talking to him." With that the sailor turned his back on the sergeant.

1st Sergeant Conrad Hauser was very concerned with the progress of his teammember. Wreck was usually the one to bounce back from any mission, no matter how wild and woolly but this was not good. The normally jovial man was moody and distant. He didn't want to see anyone and refused to talk. Hauser walked to the psychiatrist's office.

"Hey, Top, any luck?" The Lt. had a hopeful look on his face.

"No, he's crabby as ever and I don't like it. He's not like this. Psyche, tell me something. Have you identified all the elements the drugs created?" The sergeant cut a glance at the slender officer.

"Everything except one. It's all in my report." Picking up a file on his desk, Lt. Rich handed it to his boss.

Sgt. Hauser looked at it. It read true with what his other reports had stated.

Residual drugs in system including,

Side effects from said drugs observed: tremors, violent mood swings, extreme agitation, hallucinations both visual and vocal including but not limited to persons real and imagined.

Identified Teammates: Red (Shana), Six (Malcolm), Jaye (Allison), Doc (Carl)

Identified: Mara Thompson (unknown, one source-SE)

Identified: Althea Delgado Lewis (cousin)

Identified: Crash (unknown, one source-SE)

Unidentified: Female voice

Has refused to talk at all.

Medical injuries listed in detail on medical report.

"The unidentified voice… What makes you so sure it isn't real?"

"Top, all the signs are consistent. No aberrations. I checked and double checked." Psyche-Out looked in earnest. "From the other report, we have placed every person and voice except one. He won't talk to me about it except to insist that it was real, not induced. Nothing in SE's report supports this 'figment'. And yet, he still clings to it. Until he lets go or we get a confirmation, I can't clear him."

Standing and muttering the words "Freakin' protocol," Sgt. Hauser grabbed the phone and punched in a number. "Red? Call him in… He's where? No, call him in now…We have a situation…"

**Green Book 2**

Walking in the park, Sue watched Levi run and play with some of his dog friends. She shook her head. He was dealing with the weekend disruption better than she was. Sitting on a bench, she took a deep breath, glad to be outdoors. A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see Jack.

"Oh, hey. Another accidental coincidence?" She smiled at his guilty grin.

"Actually, no. I wanted to see if you needed to talk after your 'loan'. You doing okay?"

"Still a little tired. It was a long haul the first night." A frown appeared on her forehead but disappeared as Levi came running up to greet his friend.

"Care to share? And don't give me the "I'll have to kill you" line. I've known Bobby a long time." The brown-eyed agent sat back, giving the appearance of nonchalance. "It's a deflection tactic that works on Myles and the gang but not me."

Sue shrugged. "There's not much I can say, Jack. What Bobby said was true. We went in to observe, got the information and asked questions. Beyond that I really can't tell you anything else."

"Can't? Or won't?" He kept his body posture relaxed. Curious, yes but not demanding.

"Can't. Regulations."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I can understand that. If and when you need me to talk…"

A figure came running up to the duo waving frantically. Sue turned to look as Jack greeted the little man.

"Hey, Howie."

"Jack," the little man stopped to catch his breath. "Sue, I am so glad to see you. Are you okay?" At her puzzled expression, he started over. "Friday? I called about that missing guy and then you never answered your phone and I saw Agent Manning and he was going to tell you about the goons and I heard there was a blow up and so I have been looking for you and here you are! Are you okay?" He looked expectantly from Sue to Jack and back again.

Beside her, the brown headed man shifted into FBI mode. She put a hand to her head. _Definitely not okay. _

Thomas Arashikage stood silently before his employer. He watched as the man ranted and raved back and forth across the room. _Waste of movement_, the Asian man thought. He had tuned out the bitter man soon after entering the office. Eventually, he'd get over himself and come to the point.

"Well?" The beady-eyed man approached his employee.

Thomas handed him a card.

"This? This is it? This is all you have? A card. It looks like a driver's license." The man tossed it down to the floor.

Thomas waited. He counted to ten.

"Wait," the other man picked the card back up. He took a closer look at it. "Hmmm… An FBI agent. Very interesting. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yes, sir. I believe there are several things we can do with Agent Manning's help…"


	3. Blue Book Three

** Blue Book 3**

It was dark on base when the silent man returned. He had been out trying to retrieve stolen information when Shana had called him back. He strode down the hall to his boss's office. Pausing at the door, he rapped once and entered upon command.

"Did we do the right thing not letting him see her?"

'Protect her.'

"I know but what about him? Psyche won't release him. He thinks Wreck was hearing things. That it might be an implanted memory."

The silent man though for a moment. 'Can I see him?'

"Now? At this time of night?"

'Not asleep.'

"If he's awake, I'll clear you to go in." Sgt. Hauser picked up the phone but the other man was already gone.

He ran down the hall and outside. Sprinting to the barracks, he went to his room and was greeted by his lupine companion, Timber. The twosome high-tailed it to the med-ward where Capt. Carl 'Doc' Greer greeted them.

"Top said you'd be here in a minute and he's never wrong," said the mahogany-skinned medic. "Can I speak to you before you go in?"

The silent man nodded and leaned against the wall. Timber curled up at his master's feet.

"I don't know what Wreck saw…or what he had to deal with up here," he pointed to his head, "But I know that now he's not dealing with his physical scars very well. For a man with nine tattoos, he is not comfortable in his own skin right now. They sliced him up pretty good. Some of the burns are trying to become infected and the bruises from the injections are deep tissue. If we can't get him to…" Doc searched for the right word "Synch up so to speak, he's gonna fracture. I know you can help him. I know here." He touched his own heart and forced the silent man to meet his gaze. "We missed something somewhere with him. He needs peace. Help him find it."

**Green Book 3**

Howie wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but he knew when Jack Hudson shifted into protector mode that things weren't going well. "Did I say something wrong? Sue?" He had a 'please don't hurt me look' on his face.

"No, Howie, it's all right. I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. Thanks." She smiled at his confusion. She could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Oh. Okay. I think I'll be going now." He waved his little wave and hastily beat a retreat.

Sue turned to look at her friend. Her best friend. The one she couldn't share this burden with. He did not look happy.

"I don't know where to start with this." Jack frowned. "Howie knows?"

Sue shook her head 'No'.

"Then what? Members of my team are suddenly 'on loan' to another department and they aren't really?"

She straightened at the implication. "Jack, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but—"

She held up a hand to forestall his comment, before either one said something they'd regret. "I've told you the truth. I haven't lied or misled you. There are things I just can't tell you."

He pushed his hand through his hair and grimaced. Shaking his head he replied, "Not good enough. I can't look out for the well being of my team if I don't know what they are doing."

"Did you question Bobby like this?"

"Well, no. I was worried about you."

She steeled herself for the next comment. "Jack, I'm a big girl now and there are some things I have to take care of on my own. You aren't making it any easier."

He took her hands and tried a different tack. "Look, I want you to be safe—"

"That's great but I think this conversation is over." She called Levi over to her and attached his lead.

"Sue, I—" he closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened them to find her looking at him in earnest.

"Do I ask you about things you can't divulge?"

He shook his head.

"Then afford me the same courtesy. I'll see you tomorrow." With tears brimming, she left the park with a heavy heart.


	4. Blue Book Four

** Blue Book 4**

He watched Wreck sit and stare out the darkened window. Saw the sailor move his hands unconsciously to the scars up and around his shoulders and neck. Opening the door, he and Timber whispered in.

"You know, Psyche will have a conniption fit if he finds out you let him in here."

The silent man shrugged and gave the universal sign for 'whatever.' He straddled a chair and sat facing his injured teammate. Timber walked over to the sailor who immediately began stroking the big wolf's head.

"Psyche thinks I'm crazy. I can do everything but tell him what she looks like. She has a dog." Wreck looked at the silent man. His ocean blue eyes pleaded for help for a brief moment before he turned away. Getting up from his chair, he stumbled to the bed where he collapsed. "She has a dog," he whispered to the dark.

The silent man watched his friend tremble and deal with the emotions tumbling around in his head. He signaled Timber who jumped up on the bed and nuzzled his head under Wreck's hand. Slowly, the sailor relaxed and slipped into a dreamless sleep. With another signal, he commanded the wolf to stay as he slipped into the night.

The med-ward nurse was making her rounds. She waited until last to do the sailor's room. The last two shift nurses had warned her that this patient was very cranky—to put it politely. They mentioned he called them vampires. She pushed the door open and saw the patient sleeping soundly with what appeared to be a dog curled up next to him. Checking her charts, she looked again and backed out. She saw Doc talking to Lt. Rich and signaled to them.

Smiling widely, the mahogany-skinned medic greeted her. "Good morning, I'Lee. What can we do for you?"

"Sirs, I think you'd better come see this." She led them back to Wreck's room.

Doc walked into the room and went to check Wreck's vitals. He didn't seem a bit fazed by the animal curled up on the bed.

Psyche-Out however was not amused. "Who let that—" he pointed "that wolf in here?" He turned to I'Lee.

Doc interrupted before anything was said. "Ken, take a look. Hector is sleeping. He hasn't slept in three days. Not even sedatives would help him to do like this." He motioned to the sailor's face. It was relaxed.

The three continued debating quietly about the merits of keeping the animal in the room.

The voices of the staff drew him out of his restful state. He mumbled "She had a dog. I know she had a dog," as he rolled over, falling back into sleep.

Psyche lifted an eyebrow. "I think we need to remove him," he said, again pointing at the wolf. "It's causing his delusion to expand." He turned to the nurse. "I'Lee, get him out of here."

She looked at the lieutenant like he was the crazy one. "That's a wolf!"

The psychiatrist approached the bed and was met with a growl. He stopped and raised his hands in mock surrender. Doc patted him on the shoulder.

"Timber isn't going anywhere until his boss gets back. How about we leave him for now and let our sailor-boy rest." Doc made a note in the chart for the cafeteria to send up some food for the lupine.

Shaking his head, Lt. Rich exited the room muttering about regulations and crazy operatives who kept wolves for pets. I'Lee and Doc shared a secret smile and left their patient sleeping peacefully.

**Green Book 4**

It was late evening when he heard a knock on the door. Bobby finished the last of his beer and turned off his TV. He could guess who was at the door. "Sparky, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here at this time of night?"

Jack stalked into the Aussie's apartment. He took a quick look around before turning to face his friend. "So are you going to give me the same run around?" The brown-eyed agent gave the taller man a double eyebrow.

Bobby thought for a minute. "No, I'll come right out and say it. You need to ask Sue out."

"Crash, this is not the time." Jack had the grace to look a little guilty at the remark. "I need to know what happened this weekend and I need it straight from you."

"Why, mate? I don't understand." The Aussie quickly got serious. "I've told you what we did."

"Oh, yeah? What about Howie? You didn't mention Sue being out of contact. I don't like being left in the dark."

Bobby looked incredulous. "What? Care to explain." He pointed at the couch.

The shorter man sat down heavily. "I went to the park to talk to Sue. She told me what you both have told me. Which I know better." He wagged a finger at his lanky friend. "Anyway, Howie comes up and starts going off about how he told her about this guy. Then he mentions her not contacting him. You talking to him. Something about goons. Oh, and then a blow up?" Jack shook his head at that. "How does a snitch know about this stuff?"

Grunting, the Aussie replied "Good question. Now, let me ask you something, Sparky. Since when does Sue have to call Howie back every time he calls? When do I have to call in when Howie talks to me? When are there not bad guys running loose? When is there not something going on somewhere?"

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Darn straight and you know it. Spark, we've known each other a long time. You know how this job goes. Sometimes we can't talk about what we do. How could you expect us…me…Sue…to do any different?"

"You, yes, I totally get. But Sue isn't a field agent. How are we supposed to keep her safe if she runs off without telling anyone?"

"Jack, I have a news flash and I'll only say this once. Sue is a big girl. She has a mind of her own and doesn't need us to save her from everyone. She's got good instincts. You've seen it. Trust her." Bobby was getting animated. "Sometimes you get so close that you neglect to see how strong she is in what she is asked to do. Back off before you suffocate her."

The brown-eyed agent dropped his head to his hands with a heart-crushing sigh. "I think it's too late for that."


	5. Blue Book Five

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and to those who have read and reviewed especially. :D**  
**

**Blue Book 5**

…Alpine?…

…Yeah, Top?…

…SE needs you to check on the package…

…You got it, Top…

**dvdv **

Psyche-Out watched through the two-way glass. Wreck was back in his chair staring out the window. The wolf sat with his head resting on the sailor's leg. The psychiatrist decided to try again. He left his office and went into the room.

"I want my boots." It wasn't a request.

"I can't do that right now, Wreck." Lt. Rich pulled up a chair as close as the wolf would let him get.

"I can get out of here with out them. It would be so easy."

"Yes, but where would you go?"

"Home."

"Chula Vista? Your uncle is there."

"Away from here, then." Wreck spoke in a monotone voice. His hand never left the wolf's head.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I'm tired."

"Tired? Of what? Your job? Your life?" The psychiatrist looked closely at the sailor. This could be important. If he was suicidal….

Wreck shook his head as he rose from his chair and got back on his bed. "I'm just tired, Psyche. Tired of being awake where no one believes me. Tired of being asleep where nothing is real." He lay back on the bed, drawing the covers to his chin. Timber jumped up on the bed and took up a position at the patient's feet. "There was a dog, you know. Leave…leave…levy…" he whispered as he drifted off.

Sighing, Lt. Rich returned to his office.

"_Levi_."

**dvdv**

The silent man had worked through the night contacting his sources, trying to find out what was going down. There was an ill wind blowing and he knew it concerned him. His blood brother, Thomas Arashikage, would stop at nothing to bring him down and he wouldn't mind using innocents to do it. He shook his head. This whole mess with Wreck was wearing on him as well. It reminded him of his own pain, of the family he'd lost in a freak accident. Only in Wreck's case, the silent man hadn't known about the sailor's attachment to the girl Mara. If that was the case, what else had he missed?

He ran his hands through his short blonde hair. Removing his ever-present shades, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired. Tired of closing himself off from people, tired of shutting himself out of the lives of those around him. Thoughts came unbidden to his mind. He remembered what she had said. _"I've seen the burden you carry. It's one you can't carry alone…Promise me one day you'll tell me_._" _Why would a complete stranger offer such a valuable gift? For the same reason he did. Because it was what he needed to do.

He pulled up a file on Mara Thompson….

**dvdv**

**Green Book 5**

Sue wasn't sure what sound had awakened her from sleep but it was insistent. Getting out of her bed, she left her room. Checking on Lucy, she followed the sound to the living room. It was dark which was unusual. She could hear the sound a little clearer but couldn't make out words. It was the saddest sound she'd heard in a while, like a music ballad. She inched around the couch, trying to see what or who was making the noise. Reaching for a lamp she turned it on to see two music boxes on the coffee table. Both were open and playing. Closing her eyes she could hear the two songs. Individual tunes with haunting melodies. She concentrated harder as one of the melodies began to fade. Cocking her head to the side, she picked up the ebbing wave of the music. There. There it was. A pattern she heard before. One she recognized.

Sue sat up with a start when Levi jumped on the bed. "Oh, Levi, we need to pray and then we need to talk."

It was three in the morning when there came a knock on the door. Mumbling to himself, Bobby threw on the jeans and tee shirt he'd worn only a few hours ago. It was probably Jack , again, deciding that he could pull rank and squeeze more information out of him. Without even checking to see who it was, he opened the door and was surprised to see Sue standing there with Levi.

Squinching up his face he said, "You're not Jack."

She waved and smiled a little smile. "Guess not."

He blinked at her rather owlishly. "You're not Jack." This thought seemed to confuse him.

Walking into the apartment, she pushed him away from the door so she could close it. "Right again."

It slowly began to dawn on him that Jack wasn't at the door. Sue was here. Sue and Levi. Sue was here and suddenly, he was wide-awake. "What's up, sheila?"

She couldn't resist one last poke. "Apparently, I'm not Jack."

He waved at her to sit somewhere while he went to grab a pair of socks to put on. Coming back to the living area, he saw that she had removed her coat and parked herself on one end of his sofa. He turned on an overhead light so she could see him clearly and took the open spot on the large piece of furniture.

Sue sat with her sneakered feet tucked gracefully under her, her hands pressed together. The Aussie saw that she was trying to gather her thoughts and took the opportunity to study her for a minute. Her body language told him she was tired, a little on edge, nervous but not scared. He suppressed a yawn.

"I know this is going to sound weird but I had a dream. About Hector. Something is wrong with him. I need you to tell me everything you know about him starting with Mara."

**dvdv **

Thomas Arashikage stood in the Hoover Building. It had been simple enough to get in. He'd had his people scan the building's maintenance crew and find one that looked similar to himself. It took only a few moments to track this person's file and make sure one Kim Yu wasn't cleaning that night. The Asian man located the building directory and found the office where one Bobby Manning worked.

He shook his head in contempt. _These Americans._ He made his way to the bullpen slowly, doing nothing out of the ordinary, knowing that security was watching. He would not make a mistake.

In the office, he emptied each trashcan, taking note of each desk and the items on top. First, the secretary's desk, then…someone who did visual research. Next was the leader of the room, organized but not perfectly. Then Manning's. Arashikage smirked. Managed chaos. His little surprise would never be noticed. He finished the room. The organized desk of a family man. The uber desk of a perfectionist. The quirky desk of the computer guru.

He exited the Hoover building in good order murmuring a curse against his blood brother and all those who stood with him.


	6. Blue Book Six

**Blue Book 6**

He had been researching for about an hour when a source called in telling him that Thomas was on the move. He leapt to his feet. Pulling on his work uniform, he dashed for the motor pool. He'd just secured his head gear and night visor when he crashed through the door and headed for his motorcycle. A roar split the night as he made his way to D. C.

**dvdv **

In the med-ward, Psyche-Out studied his charts. What was he missing? Wreck should be going uphill but he wasn't. The sailor was depressed and it pained him that he was perceived as the enemy. He stretched and stood up, going to the two way. Watching the sleeping man, it seemed as if he was shrinking away. And that darned wolf didn't help his temper any. He thought a minute and dialed up the monitor room.

"Hey, Main, who's on duty that you can send my way? … Is Red available? … No?… What about Kam? …Yeah, send him over…Thanks."

A few minutes later, a young man arrived. "What's up, Psyche?"

"Could you please take him for a walk or something for a few hours?" The psychiatrist pointed to the wolf.

He was met with a wide-eyed stare. "Are you sure you want me to move him? SE won't like it."

"Just for a few hours, Kam. I need to be able to go in and out with out Timber trying to eat me."

The younger man shrugged and went into the room muttering "It's your funeral." He signaled the wolf to come and Timber cocked his head to the side as if to say 'Are you sure?' Kam signaled again and the wolf rose with reluctance. The young man scratched the lupine's head and whispered "Just for a little while, so the docs can work, okay?" With a huff in the Lt.'s direction the wolf followed the young man.

Psyche grabbed his files and went into the dark room to sit with his patient. He really needed to get this right. He went over the reports again. Even with some added stuff from Sgt. Hauser, he could tell there was something not quite right. He re-read Jaye's report. He could figure in the subconscious messaging, the only thing that kept Wreck from being killed out right after capture. He went back to the first part where Wreck was captured. He and Doc had some obvious clues as to what the sleeping man had been subjected to but it didn't add up to all of the problems now. Drug screens had accounted for most of the hallucinations but even then… He shook his head and tossed the files on the little table next to the bed.

The noise startled Wreck who began to mumble in his sleep. "…can't see…dark…Levi?"

Psyche caught the reference and grabbed his pen.

"Levi…where's Althea? What have you done with her? I—" Wreck began to twist up in his covers. He sat straight up looking ahead and not seeing anything. Breathing hard, he asked, "Sue? Where's Mara? Why'd they tell me she's dead? Tell me where she is!" His exclamation was followed by his trying to get off the bed. His foot tangled in the sheet and he fell awkwardly, crashing his head into the chair by the window. Instantly, Psyche punched the emergency call button and was next to the injured man. The two shift nurses came running in followed by a sleepy Doc. Wreck moaned.

"What happened?"

"He fell. I was in here reading some files and he started talking in his sleep, getting agitated and tangled in his covers. He sat up, asked some questions, and then tried to stand. His feet were all squirreled in the sheet. He hit his head on the chair." Lt. Rich watched Doc check Wreck's vitals. Bp, eyes, the whole nine. Lifting together, the four of them placed the injured man back on his bed. Doc sent the nurses on ahead, rolling the bed to the scan room.

He turned to the worried man. "I'll take him down to get a head CT. I think he'll be okay but I want to rule out concussion or swelling of any sort." He put a hand on the psychiatrist's shoulder. "It's okay, Ken. I'll take care of him and set one of the shift nurses to keep an eye on him. Go on. Get some rest. Be glad you were there for him."

Psyche stood in the hall for a long time before returning to his office.

**dvdv **

**Green Book 6**

It was close to five a.m. when Sue returned home. She was tired and fell on her bed in her jeans and sweater. Levi took advantage of the opportunity and jumped up beside her. She was asleep before he was settled.

She heard her alarm go off but it was making a strange screeching noise, like a violin out of tune. She tried to turn it off but the noise kept moving. Stumbling through her and Lucy's apartment, she finally located it under a pile of paper on the desk. It was another music box. It was a pattern she didn't know.

Sue felt her alarm tugging at her arm. Levi made sure she was awake before trotting to the kitchen to get a bite from his bowl. She shook her head. Late nights made for strange sleeping. Stumbling out of bed, she made a beeline to the bathroom only to turn toward the living room. She was drawn to the desk and was surprised to see it neatly stacked. Frowning to herself, she got ready for the day.

**dvdv **

The bustle had already begun in the bullpen when she and Lucy arrived. They headed to coffee to catch up on the latest 'office info' from Tara. As Lucy was drawn in to the talk, Sue turned and looked around the office. Myles was at his desk, printing out something or other. D was on the phone already. Sue turned back to Tara. "Where's Bobby? He usually is fighting Myles for the last donut."

"Oh. He called in a while ago. It seems his tires were slashed and he's getting the car towed to the repair shop." The computer whiz stopped talking when she saw that Sue's attention was needed elsewhere. At the desk of Jack Hudson.

He waved her over and signed 'Forgive me?'

"For what?"

"I was out of line yesterday. I apologize. If and when you need an ear, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Sue blushed prettily and nodded. "Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it."

The brown headed agent looked around and asked the question of the day. "Where's Crash?"

"Car trouble. He'll be in later." Levi pawed Sue's leg for her attention.

Lucy waved her over to her desk. There was a man standing there. "Sue, this is Albert from Accounting. Albert, Sue. Anyway, he was dropping off some forms for me and this." She handed the blond analyst a tape. "The guys in Security thought you could figure it out."

Sue pulled an 'oooh-kaaaay' style face and went to sit at her desk. She popped the tape in and began watching. For a while, it was just dark. Then she made out a figure standing in minimal light. He signed quickly and disappeared. A few seconds later the screen changed and the same thing happened again. So intent on the screen, Sue didn't realize a crowd had gathered behind her and they were watching as well.

"Look at the time stamp on the corner. That is way fast. You think they edited it?" This from Jack.

Tara replied, "No, it looks like direct feed. The outside cameras sweep in intervals."

"Well, I like his tailor. I think I would cut a fine figure in that type of commando garb." Myles received an elbow to the ribs.

"I don't know, Myles. It seems he actually has the body for it," Lucy snarked.

Behind the team, Albert watched Sue and recognized the figure on the screen. He'd know him anywhere. And if he was here, then that meant someone else had been here too. He excused himself to Lucy, saying he was needed back in Accounting. He left the office and headed toward Security.

Sue herself had recognized the figure right away. It took her several tries to understand the signs. After all, it was still dark on the tape and the all black clothes including gloves didn't help. She watched the tape twice and figured out the message. A small piece was in each section and wouldn't make sense to anyone who didn't know the sign style of the person on the tape.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she jumped, so intent on the screen was she. Jack looked at her and signed 'Okay?'

"He's fast." She pointed to the screen and the time stamp.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, you missed the whole betting pool going on back here." He gestured to the gang who had the good graces to hurry back to their own desks.

Sue 'tsk tsked' them as they went. She looked back at Jack and whispered "Who won?"

"Surprisingly, it was D. He timed the guy on the dime. So, anything important? Or is it a joke from the Security guys again?"

Rolling her eyes, the blond analyst shrugged. "I don't think it's that but I want to double check something. Give me a few minutes."

Nodding, he returned to his desk.


	7. Blue Book Seven

A/NA word about dreams...who truly understands the mechanics of dreams?. In them you can fly, breathe underwater, even hear--however the person dreaming interprets it. I don't pretend to understand how a deaf person or blind person or "normal" person does anything in their own dreams.In this story, it is a means of connection. You'll note that Sue never hears anyone speaking words, only musical sound which seemed natural as she is an accomplished pianist.

Also, thanks for the reviews. I am always willing to answer questions and respond to comments. Read on...

**dvdv **

**Blue Book 7**

It was dark again. He reached a hand up to his eyes to find them covered with gauze. He started to shake his head but stopped when his stomach rolled. Being a sailor, that didn't happen often if at all. He groaned.

"Wreck? Are you awake now?" A soft voice spoke beside him.

"Yeah." He tried to sit up and a pair of hands helped him upright. "My head…"

"You fell."

"I don't fall."

"You do when you get tangled in a sheet."

"Musta been some night then." That earned him a sharp blow on his leg. "Owww…. Kidding, kidding." He turned his head toward where he thought the voice would be. "Where's Levi?"

"Levi?" Definitely a woman's voice. Hands gave him a cup of water with a straw. "Easy does it."

He nodded, barely. "The dog."

"Oh, you must mean Timber. I thought he was a wolf."

He raised a hand to his head again. "No, Levi is a dog. Her dog."

"And who is she?" The sound of the window blinds being moved prompted him to turn his head the other direction. "Girlfriend?"

"Mara? No, not Mara. Sue. Sue. Pretty voice. Accent is different. Tired." The hands helped him to lay back against the pillows. He was asleep before then.

I'Lee left the room and went into Lt. Rich's office. He was at the observation window.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you positive he's focused on a created image? Just now, he sounded so certain. He asked about a dog. Levi. Not the wolf." She shuddered. "The dog belongs to her he said. I asked who, to keep him talking. He was specific. It wasn't Mara. It was someone named Sue and she has an accent."

Psyche-Out turned to face the nurse. "Have you ever tried to put together a puzzle without all the pieces?" He looked forlorn. "I know something has been left out of the report. I spent all of last night going over and over it. I think she might well exist and I have been sending him into a spiral." Sitting heavily in his office chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Maybe that's why he left the wolf with Wreck." She looked hopeful and apprehensive at the same time.

The psychiatrist sat forward and thought hard for a moment. "That's it. A grounding mechanism. If there was a dog with him…that would explain it. And I sent him out… Call the monitoring station. Have Kam bring Timber back. If we can get Wreck to connect again, we can put the pieces together." He stood and ushered her out the door. "Make the call. Stay with him." He stared to run down the hall and turned to yell back "Gotta talk to the Top. I owe you dinner, I'Lee." And then he was gone.

She smiled at his retreating back and went to make the call.

**dvdv**

…Top?…

…Go…..

…He's been here. SE got a message in but I don't know if they'll get it…

…He says her instincts are good. Stay sharp…

…Got it…

**dvdv **

**Green Book 7**

Sue was faced with a hard situation. He told her 'Watch Bobby.' It was simple but what could it mean? Closing her eyes, she whispered a small prayer for guidance. She took a deep breath and felt a peace descend. In her mind's eye she saw the out of place music box again. The memory of the 'noise' it made reminded her of what Tara had described as feedback. Going on a hunch, she quietly called Security and asked when the next building sweep would occur. She watched as the answer wrote itself out on her computer.

Today.

"Could you come to the surveillance office first? We've been using a lot of equipment recently."

No problem. We're on our way.

She hung up and sat back. Bug and electronic sweeps were a common occurrence. Hopefully, it would be clear in a few minutes.

**dvdv**

…Top…They just requested a sweep. I think she's on to something…

…Stay on it….

…Right. I sent the team there directly…

**dvdv**

The sweeper team knocked at the door to the office. Jack looked up and asked, "Is it that time again?" He waved the techs in and pointed to a pile of surveillance equipment in the corner. "We've been busy lately with all the wackos running loose."

"No problem, Agent Hudson. We'll be quick but thorough."

"Be sure to check the coffee maker, gentlemen. Our enemies could learn a lot about us just by listening to the morning 'information exchange.'" Myles cut a glance toward Lucy and Tara.

"Can it, Myles," came their retort.

"Oh, I see. Come in late one time and I miss all the fun with the Bug Boys. Anyone save me a donut?" Bobby came strolling in with his coat over his arm. He winked at Sue as he walked over to talk to Jack. "Would you believe that all four of my tires were sliced?" He parked himself on the corner of the desk. "And they were new tires too." He watched the electronic techs for a moment before going to grab the last donut. His favorite—with powdered sugar. Wiggling his white fingers, he caught Sue's attention and mimed patting his shirt.

She smiled and watched him approach his desk. It was a mess. D was always after him to get it in some semblance of order. In fact, a pile of papers looked as if it were about to slide into his chair. It all fell into place like a flash. "Bobby, Stop!"

The entire office stood stock-still. Sue had never used that tone of voice. She pointed at the desk and the electronic guys were there with their scanners. Within seconds, they discovered a wooden box sitting beneath the papers. It contained no explosives that they could tell. No firing mechanisms. No metal whatsoever. A keeper box was ordered and the object was safely ensconced to be taken to the lab and dismantled.

"What just happened here?" Jack asked when the sweepers had finished going over the office a second time.

All eyes turned to the blonde analyst who stood speechless by her desk. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth. Tears brimmed and she involuntarily heaved. She turned and ran out of the bullpen, Lucy hot on her heels.

A short while later, the team rotor returned with an update. "She was a little sick." Lucy wrinkled her nose for emphasis. "We saw Garrett in the hall and he sent her home. I'm taking Levi to the garage for her now." She grabbed Sue's coat and the dog's lead. Just as she cleared the door she turned back. "Oh and Bobby, Garrett wants to see you."


	8. Blue Book Eight

**Blue Book 8**

…Top. She found it. It was a simple device…

…Call SE. Let him know…

…I think he already knows…

…Crap….

**dvdv**

**Green Book 8**

Bobby raised a shaking hand to knock on the door. He heard Levi barking and knew she was home. He heard the locks and latches come loose and opened the door. Sue stood down the hall a bit with her back to him. Entering, he closed the door and approached her. He reached out to tap her shoulder and she whirled in surprise. Backing up, he held out his hands in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She noticed that he was pale and that his normally steady hands were shaking.

"I would've been dead." The statement dropped like a bomb. He lowered his hands and walked woodenly to a chair. She followed him, trying to figure out what he meant. Once he was seated, she stood next to him. He looked up into her eyes. "It was acid. Hydrochloric acid. Simple device, really. Air pressure and a glass vial. Rigged to spray. If I had opened it at my desk, I would've been dead within a few minutes." He looked down at his hands. Hands that were trained to handle explosives. Hands that now trembled like leaves blowing in the wind. He clenched them tightly and raised his blue eyes to her hazel ones. "How did you know?"

Sue bit her lip to quell the tears. She didn't trust her voice to talk. 'Dream.'

His own voice went dry. "You saved my life, Sue."

"I had help."


	9. Green Book Nine

**A/N: **To make up for the super short GB8, I'm posting GB9 which is quite long. Thanks to pryrmtns and Kate and the rest of you for the reviews. As always, I am happy to answer questions if you get lost or have a concern or even a techincal glitch. Remember, sign is in English syntax and all errors are mine. Read on...

**dvdv****  
**

**Green Book 9**

"Arashikage." Thomas answered his phone. The mole in the Fed building would be reporting on his little 'gift' for Agent Manning. "What do you mean? Someone figured it out…Was it him? No? Then who? What do you mean you don't know? Where's Manning now? Leaving? Okay... I'm on it." He closed his cell.

He had parked nearby in the hopes of luring his 'brother' out of hiding. Instead, he saw the lanky Aussie hail a cab and followed. Surprisingly, he didn't go to his own apartment but to another building several miles away. "Curiouser and curiouser," the Asian man said to himself. "First the sailor. Now an agent. What am I missing from this puzzle of yours, brother?" He tapped his lip with a finger as he thought. "A new love? No…I know where your heart lies. No, it must be something equally as strong. What could it be that would bring out this protective honor of yours?"

He narrowed his dark eyes and watched as the FBI agent exited the cab and stood on the sidewalk. A small smile played about his lips as he saw the taller man run a shaking hand through his hair and begin to ascend the stairs to the apartment building. "So, I did get to you after all. Very well. We shall see how this plays out." Thomas made to leave his car when his cell rang again.

"Arashikage. Sir? No, sir... Agent Manning has managed to elude my little surprise... No... I am following him now... I believe I shall have him and my enemy shortly." He rolled his eyes at the phone and held it away from his ear as the screeching went on for a good sixty seconds. "Sir, I… I understand." Shaking his head, the Asian man wondered for the umpteenth time why he worked for the egotistical fool.

Getting out of the car, he went into the building he'd seen the taller man enter. He eased up the stairwell, listening for any telltale sound that would indicate where his quarry had disappeared. It was the time before noon. Not many people were home and those that were usually had the TV on. Those he tuned out. Cocking his head to the side, he listened for voices at each door. At one door there was a female voice. Talking on the phone. He went to the next door. TV. Up the stairs. More voices. A male. Talking low. Not steady. He approached the door and slid his gun out of his holster. A female voice. Quiet. Strange clicking. A dog.

Oh-so-gently, he tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. He eased it on open, listening to the conversation.

"He told me to watch you."

"How did he know?"

"I don't thi—" A gloved hand cut off her voice. Sue was jerked back away from her friend who had instantly jumped up and had his gun aimed at a spot next to her head.

Thomas pointed his own gun at the FBI agent and waved at him to move. Bobby stood still and brought his blue steel gaze to bear on the intruder.

"If you wish the young lady to survive, you will put the gun down, Agent Manning." The Asian man spoke with a cool tone.

The tall Aussie narrowed his gaze. "If you hurt her, I'll be the last thing you see, mate." His grip on the pistol tightened perceptibly.

Sue was very still. She could feel the man holding her speaking. He was very deliberate in his movement, calculated. She could see Bobby unyielding in his stance. Glancing frantically around, she didn't see Levi anywhere. She looked back to the man in front of her and took a breath to calm herself. No one would get hurt if everyone remained calm.

Thomas spoke in the woman's ear. "Move slowly. Do not try to escape. I want to see what my brother finds so interesting about you."

Bobby mouthed the first part so Sue could obey.

"I see you didn't quite receive my 'gift', Agent Manning. Very well. It wasn't personal. You see, I wish to know what has drawn my brother out in to the open." Thomas moved slowly across the living room toward the mirror. He kept his eyes on the taller man and a tight grip on his prize. "What is it about you, woman, that has his attention?" Turning both of them to look in the mirror, he swore. Keeping his gun and one eye on the agent, the Asian man whirled the woman around. "Terry?"

Sue looked at her captor in confusion. "No, I'm Sue." A dark blur passed before her and the next thing she knew she was behind James who held her with one arm while staring down the sights of his weapon. Peeking around his arm, Sue watched as the other man slowly lowered his gun.

Bobby moved in and took the weapon. "Stay nice and still, mate." Patting him down, he removed several knives and some smaller firearms. He cuffed the Asian man and made a call. "Hey, Sparky, you'll never guess who I found…" he walked to another room to finish.

Thomas looked at the silent man. "I understand now. You already have your heart. Now after so many years, you have found your hope." He bowed his head in acknowledgment. "This honor debt, I owe you, brother."

The silent man returned the head bow. He signed and Sue translated. "I will hold you to it, brother. If you fail…" She faltered. Looking between the two, she sighed in frustration.

"It is…all right. I know what he said." Thomas bowed to Sue as well. "My apologies, sister of my brother."

**dvdv **

**Blue Book 9**

The big timber wolf lumbered into the room and jumped up on the bed. Still sleeping, Wreck moved to let the lupine rest his head beneath his hand. Psyche came into the room and sat watching the sleeping man. His little chat with Sgt. Hauser hadn't gotten him all the answers he wanted but enough to know he was on the right track. He settled in the chair and dozed off.

It was a bit later when he awoke to the sound of his patient talking to the wolf.

"Hey, Timber, old boy. How'd you get back in? Not talking today? 'S'okay." The sailor played with the lupine's ears. " I miss her. I miss seeing her and talking to her. She'd listen to me and get me past the jokes to the real hurt. She had a sweet voice. Yeah, the girls teased me unmercifully about it but they never knew or cared enough to find out why." He had a bitter tone. "No one cared enough to want to find out. No body but me knows she's really gone, except Crash. He's the only one I told. Funny, huh? Not even my own team."

He shifted on the bed so he could sit up. He turned to the window were the sun would be. "I'm guessing it's close to lunch time. I'd better stop talking to you or Psyche might never let me out." He smirked at that. And was quiet.

Lt. Rich dared not breathe. His mind reeled with what he'd just learned. A teammate had suffered a loss and no one knew. How had they missed it? He thought quickly about Wreck and his personality. A bit of a cad, flirted with every woman alive, stereotypical sailor…used humor rather than dealing with issues. Inadvertently shifting in his chair, he alerted Wreck to his presence.

And Wreck knew without a doubt who it was. "Psyche, get out…" he spat. "Get the hll out, now."

"Wreck, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, honest. Someone has to keep a watch for a couple of hours due to your head injury. I…"

"Out." The sailor felt his way off of the bed and went to sit in his chair by the window, effectively shutting out the shattered psychiatrist. The wolf bared his teeth and Lt. Rich backed out only to bump into the shift nurse. I'Lee was carrying a lunch tray.

"Oops. Excuse me, Lt." She stopped at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes as if to shut out the scene he just lived. "I screwed up again."

"Let me take this tray in to him and we can talk." She winked at him. "It'll be okay, Psyche. Take a minute. I'll be right back."

Walking into the room, the shift nurse could feel the tension radiating off of the injured man. She shook her head. This case got more complicated by the minute. How were they supposed to treat him if they didn't know all of the information?

"Wreck, I brought your lunch. You want it there or should I just leave it?"

He didn't answer and the wolf just looked at her.

"Not talking to you, big boy. Your food will come later. Much later."

The sailor sighed and said, "Tell him it's not his fault. Crazy Psycho thinks it's always his fault."

I'Lee smiled and moved the tray within reaching distance. "I'll be back to check on you in a few."


	10. Green Book Ten

**Posting 10 and 11 today. Hang tight, cuz it does get more confusing before it gets better. **

**Green Book 10**

"I will say nothing else until I see my lawyer," and with that, Thomas Arashikage closed his mouth.

Bobby came back into the room to hear the last two statements. He stopped and stared at the Asian man. Incredulous, he looked at James and Sue. She was taking off his ever-present shades. Gaping like a fish, he waved for Sue's attention and they both turned to face him. "Did I hear him correctly, sheila? Sister of my brother?" It was then he noticed the similarities. Same coloring. Same hair. Same exact eyes. He shook his head.

James spoke. 'Long story. Tell later. Promised to tell.' He looked at Sue. 'Not related here.' He touched her wrist. 'Or here.' A spot above her heart. 'But here.' He touched the place between her temple and cheekbone. 'Must go. Never here.'

The silent man shot a glance at Bobby who looked skeptical. 'Tell truth. You came, he followed. He entered, you scuffled. Distraction. Surrender.' Once more, he touched Sue's temple. 'Later. Promise.'

As quietly as he came, he left.

Sue and Bobby stared after him until the Aussie heard a frantic scratching noise. He opened a bedroom door to find Levi nervously wanting to be let out.

Within minutes, half the team was in the apartment. Jack rushed over to his two best friends. They both looked okay, a little shaken but fine.

Myles sauntered in talking on his phone. He finished just as the prisoner was being escorted downstairs to the transport van. "Well, Manning, we ran the name you gave us from his wallet. It seems Mr. Arashikage is a very wanted man in several countries. An assassin for hire. Industrial espionage. Kidnapping. Art theft. Very high caliber criminal. And you caught him how?" The Bostonian looked doubtful.

"He surrendered actually," Bobby replied. "Never seen anything like it."

Jack was next to Sue, giving her the once over. He spied a red mark on her neck and asked about it.

"He had an arm around my neck. I think he thought I was someone else because when he saw me, he let go."

He gave her a hug and she sighed.

**dvdv **

**Blue Book 10**

It was mid-afternoon when the silent man returned to base. He parked his bike in the motor pool and stowed his gear. He stopped by the Intel room and left a note on Shana's desk. He then swung by the Top's office.

"So, now what do we do?"

'Tommy is in custody. He won't bother her.'

"You're sure? Psyche is worried about Wreck. We need to be able to tell him soon."

'I'll tell him. Need pass this weekend.'

The sergeant just looked at the silent man.

'For me and Wreck.'

Hauser nodded. If he could get his team back together, all of them, he could swing a pass. "Done. Now go…" He shook his head. The silent man was already gone. "Why do I even bother…"

He jogged down the hall of the med-ward, making a beeline to Wreck's room. He found the sailor sitting and talking to Timber. The wolf looked over at his master and waved his bushy tail.

"I guess you're back."

The silent man came over and touched the bandages over Wreck's eyes.

"They tell me I fell. Hit a chair. Keeping watch on me for concussion. Stress too much for eyes after…you know…" He shifted in his chair. "How do you do it? How do you survive not talking to us?"

A finger poked him in the chest, near his heart and then on the chin.

"Well, nobody listened when I did tell them. They blew me off. 'Good 'ol Wreck, being funny again.' Only it wasn't and they didn't listen." He paused. "I wish Sue were here. At least I could hear what you are saying…" Wreck clenched his fists. "She is real, right? I'm not crazy, am I? You know. You can tell them."

The silent man put his hand on the sailor's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

In the office, Lt. Rich watched the two conversing in their own private way. He was a tad jealous that the silent man could get the sailor to open up but he remembered his earlier conversation with the nurse, I'Lee.

"_He told me to tell you it's not your fault. Something about you being psycho…" She smiled at the name._

"_Easy for him to say. I was listening to things he hadn't told any of us. I was only in there watching him sleep, keeping an eye out. I dozed and the next thing I knew he was talking to the--" he waved a hand, "the wolf. I wasn't trying to listen on purpose."_

"_Maybe you startled him." She tried to get the doctor to look at the big picture. He was running on little sleep and didn't need to be beating himself up._

"_You're probably right. I think he was just angry that I didn't make myself known. I would be."_

"_Lt. Rich, get some sleep. The girls and I will watch him and Timber is in there. I think he'll be calm for a while. If he makes a break for it, we'll call."_

He lay down on his couch. Hopefully, they could get this resolved soon.


	11. Green Book Eleven

**Green Book 11**

The Wednesday in the bullpen was business as usual. Bobby kept a careful eye on Sue. She seemed to be holding up well. There had only been one late night phone call and it had been incredibly awkward. And then, there was Jack, hovering protectively. The tall Aussie shook his head. The sheila certainly had a special magnetism. It worked differently on different people. He thought about it. Myles was the most obvious change around Sue. Bobby smirked and shot a peek at the Bostonian.

Myles caught the Aussie grinning in his direction and narrowed his gaze. "What ever you are planning, it won't work, Manning."

"What?"

"Whatever it is you are planning."

Bobby gave his best 'who, me?' and winked at the blonde agent.

Myles squinched his face and returned to his work.

The Aussie looked at his open files on the computer. There was a message in his in box. It was marked from the DoD.

Agent Manning,

For Saturday.

You have been requested to attend a seminar on disarmament of simple devices. Homeland Security feels that this style of weapon could be the next step in small time terror.

The seminar begins at 0900 hours sharp at Andrews AFB.

Sincerely,

Brigadier General Clayton Abernathy

"Heads up, people. The higher ups have scheduled one third of the units in the building for seminars this weekend. Sorry to spoil any plans you might have had but when Uncle Sam calls, we answer. If anyone has a question about where or why, see me later in my office." Ted Garret stopped in long enough to make the announcement before disappearing back down the hall.

Immediately, the team reached for their computers to check for messages to see where they might be going.

Jack looked a bit surprised but nodded with a bit of enthusiasm. "Looks like I'll be at Quantico checking out the latest and greatest in target and tracking gear."

"Mine is with the professor who created the algorithms that we use to break codes. It's an 'outside the box' thinking day," Tara piped from her desk. "What about you, Lucy?"

"I get to stay in town. The rotor pool is going to update and streamline processing procedures so we can move requests faster."

Myles stood. "I have the privilege of attending a forensics lab with the Chief of Forensics at Quantico."

"Can I catch a ride with you then, Leland? I have the same seminar." D grinned knowing the blonde agent would be piqued. As Myles began to sputter, the other man laughed. "Kidding. I have to stay in town as well. Like Lucy, I'm going to a streamline conference."

"And what about you, Crash?" This from Jack.

Bobby nodded. "I get to go not quite boom over at Andrews." He looked a little green around the gills. The room sobered a bit remembering the box. Taking a breath, the Aussie smiled. "No worries."

Jack motioned to Sue. "I'm going to military field unit to observe their field communication techniques. It seems they want my input on how well an outsider can read and interpret their signals."

"Ooooo," said Lucy, "A group of guys in camouflage and grease paint. Sounds like fun." She waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Sue just shook her head. 'You are incorrigible.'

"Does it say where?" Tara looked at Lucy who signed to Sue.

"Yes. It's at Andrews as well."

"Darn. I was hoping I could catch a ride with someone. I have to go to MIT."

Well, if I were going that direction, you surely would have a ride," Myles offered gallantly. "As it is, Jack, do you want to ride with me?"

"Only if I get to bring some of my own music." A chuckle rolled around the room. "Let's wrap up today's loose ends so we don't have to tomorrow."

Everyone got back on task except for Bobby who sauntered over to the blonde analyst's desk. When she looked up, he asked "Do you want to ride with me to Andrews?"

"Sure. What time do you have to be there?"

"09:00. What about you?"

"8:30. If that's too early…"

Tilting his head and raising a finger, he said, "No, the offer stands. Besides, it's a big base and I know my way around a bit. Won't be a problem. Bring a printout of your email so we can find the right range."

Sue nodded. It would be good to go with someone she knew.

**dvdv **

**Blue Book 11**

"So explain this again to me? Why do I have to go train today? I can't even see." Wreck tried to sit patiently as Doc and I'Lee cut the bandages loose from his upper torso. "Hey, careful, the hair's attached."

The nurse poked him in the leg.

"Doc, you ought to do something about your help here. This one keeps abusing me."

The medic tsked the sailor. "Funny, they keep telling me I should do something about the patients…"

I'Lee snickered as Wreck gave a martyred sigh. "I can't catch a break, can I?"

"No." The doctor and nurse replied in unison.

"So, why do I have to train?"

"Well, somebody thought you'd like to get out of here for a while." Doc looked at the silent man standing nearby, watching the whole exchange. "Now hold still, I need to check these and make sure they are nice and tight."

The mahogany medic peeled the bandages away from Wreck's back and I'Lee winced. She still couldn't believe what they had done to the sailor. Doc took a close look at some of the burns that had patches on them to help with faster healing. "The burns are coming along okay. Don't hit him with anything." The statement was directed to the silent man who nodded. Doc then checked the bruises, most of which were now a dull purple. The cuts took a little longer. He wanted to make sure the stitches were tight and not pulling. After gently poking about six, he stopped when Wreck tensed. "What's the matter?"

The silent man moved forward and nudged the nurse away. He motioned Doc away as well. The two stood back where they could watch and help if needed.

Wreck clenched his hands and drew his shoulders tightly to his head. His arms started shaking and he hunched into himself. Doc started forward and the silent man held him back. The trio watched as the tremors built tighter until the sailor was almost red in the face. Then, imperceptibly, he began to relax. It took twice as long as the onset but he stayed calm.

Psyche-Out came rushing in. "Is he all right?"

A hand held up signaled 'Wait.'

Wreck took a shuddering breath and managed to croak out, "Flashback."

Psyche looked at the silent man and then at Doc. "Are you sure letting him train is a good idea?"

"Hello, in the room…"

Ignoring the sailor, Doc glanced at the other man who nodded. "I trust SE to be careful. Most of the injuries are healing very well. Just don't hit him…"

"If you say so. What happens if he has an episode?" the psychiatrist asked.

The silent man made a little wave as if to say 'Hello, I can handle it.'

"I'd feel better if one of the nurses went and observed."

Doc shook his head. "We only have two on shift right now and Beach is running drills. You know how that goes. Besides, Red will be there as back up. If those two can't handle him, I don't know who can."

Wreck sat listening to the conversation and shook his head. He mumbled to himself, "Yes, dad. I'll be home by twelve."

"They only want what's best, you know. They, we, are trying to take care of you." I'Lee began dressing his back and shoulders. She was about to start on his chest when he touched her hand.

He forced down another shudder as he whispered to her, "Please, don't touch me. Not...not here. It hurts."

Forgetting he couldn't see her, she nodded then gave him gentle poke in the leg. He gave a tight smile as Doc finished up.


	12. Blue Book Twelve

**A/N: Happy to keep you rolling along. As always, mistakes are mine and constructive reviews are welcome (cuz growth is good). Thanks for reading and back to the show. **

**Blue Book 12**

As the pair entered the training room, Wreck asked "So, do you have an endless supply of these shades, or what?" He felt the silent man shrug under his hand. "Do I look good in them?"

"It's a different look for you," came a female voice.

The sailor froze at the sound. Immediately, the silent man stopped his forward motion.

"Red?" The whisper was barely audible.

The woman looked from one man to the other in confusion. "Wha—"

"You tried to kill me." The statement dropped like a bomb. He gritted his teeth and ground out, "They made me think it was you."

The woman nodded to herself. "Okay, then. We'll do it like this. Hector, it's me, Shana. Here in the room, only to watch and give pointers. Are you okay with that?"

The dark headed man squared his shoulders. "That works."

"Good. Now SE here told me how you fought without being able to see him. He thought that a little free style sparring along that line would help you to…work out some kinks…and work off some stress."

Wreck nodded.

"Here are the rules. SE will touch only. You can try for a hit if you think you can score it. He'll only defend since Doc says you still have some fresh injuries. Got it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and winced. Shaking out his hands, he dropped into a high crouch and turned his head so he could focus his hearing. Wreck wasn't surprised when the first tap came almost immediately to his head. His opponent was known as the silent man. Almost undetectable. Almost. He heard a whisper of cloth behind him and ducked as a hand went over his head. The sailor kicked out toward the back and felt his foot make contact with a boot.

"Score hit SE. Score block Wreck, score hit Wreck."

The two men reset their stances and began again. The silent man scored three hits before Wreck found him and scored two parries and three hits, one of which was blocked. They got into a rhythm of fighting that allowed the sailor to listen and score more often. However, he started to get more aggressive and executed a kick that required the silent man to defend himself or have his head knocked off.

Wreck felt his foot wrenched over and his body followed and slammed to the floor. "Ooof," was all he could manage as the air was knocked out of him. He lay on the floor waiting for the world to stop pounding on his shoulders. The silent man was next to him and rolled him onto his side.

"Ouch. He's bleeding. Doc's gonna kill you," Shana said to her fiancé matter of factly. She reached down to help remove Hector's shirt but was shocked when he recoiled from her touch. This wasn't the Wreck she knew, the one that would take every advantage to crow over one of the women taking his shirt off.

He rolled away from her, shaking his head. The silent man motioned for Shana to leave. 'Later?' He nodded. She exited and he helped the sailor to his feet.

"She's right, ya know. Doc's gonna kill us."

**dvdv**

**Green Book 12**

Wednesday lunch rolled around and Jack wandered over to Sue's desk. 'Lunch?' he signed.

"Sure, I'm starving." She clicked print on the message she was reading and closed out the files she had open. Grabbing Levi's lead, the pair headed out.

"So, Chinese today?"

"Sounds good."

They chatted about the day's mundane bright spots until they were seated. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Okay, well, I just was picturing you watching the guys in green through a high powered set of binoculars. If they need some one to spy on them, they couldn't ask for anyone better." His smile reached his eyes.

Sue blushed and poked her chicken with her chopsticks. "Well, Agent Hudson, don't have too much fun playing with your new toys." She knew that he took his shooting skills seriously but she also knew that new stuff was new stuff. Anything that made the job easier and a little less deadly was a good thing.


	13. Blue Book Thirteen

**Blue Book 13**

"It was my fault, Doc. I got carried away and he had to defend himself."

The medic was not happy. Wreck had busted three sets of stitches when he fell. Doc glared at the silent man. "Did you _have _to throw him?"

"Yeah. It was throw me or break my leg."

"_There's_ a choice." Doc rolled his eyes at the two. "Next time, just…use a punching bag, okay? Now hold still. I've got to re-set and stitch these, again." He motioned to the shift nurse who handed him an anesthetic spray.

"Where's the other one? I'Lee?"

"She's off shift right now. We don't all work twenty-four/seven. This is Brinn."

The sailor grunted in response, mainly due to the medic working on the new stitches. When the doctor finished, he decided to check Wreck's eyes. Removing the pads, he passed his hand in front of the other man's face. No tracking. He flashed his light into the blue eyes to see if they were responsive. There…just a bit of reflex to the bright light. "Hmmm"-ing to himself, he replaced the pads.

"Your eyes look good. There was a response to the light and I think one more day of rest should show marked improvement. I'll give you some ibuprofen for the pain of the stitches and you get some rest."

Lt. Rich walked in as Doc walked out. "Do I even want to know?"

Doc shook his head and bid the younger man good evening.

"So, how'd the sparring go?"

"I'm not dead."

"How'd it feel to talk to Red?"

Wreck swallowed. He decided to be honest with the Lt. "It was weird. I could see her in my mind's eye. She tried to kill me there. But I knew it wasn't real. She caught on right away and introduced herself as Shana and called me by name. That helped a lot."

"Anything else I should know about?"

The silent man signed a clench and Psyche looked at his patient. "Wreck, Hector, these flashbacks…when they cut you, who did it?"

There was a long pause. "It was mostly the men. Once or twice there was a female but I tuned them out."

"So, your response isn't to the females so much as…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The psychiatrist nodded and said, "I can understand that. Thank you for being honest with me. It helps me to be able to help you." He took his leave and left the pair alone.

"How do you do it?" Wreck looked where he knew the silent man would be. "How do you deal with the scars?"

The silent man had no words.

**dvdv **

**Green Book 13**

"Hey, D, Myles, either of you heard of a General Abernathy?" The tall Aussie stood at the printer looking at a stack of paper. He walked around to the various desks delivering the information to the correct owners.

"Let's see. If I remember correctly, he's from the Denver Abernathys. West Point. Military man all the way. My father and he did not see eye to eye on many issues. I liked him the two times I met him." The blonde agent leaned back in his chair, twiddling a pencil.

"He's a straight shooter. Has people requesting to join his units. Why do you ask?" Dimitrius watched as the brown headed man sat at his desk reading a printout.

"Just wanted to have a heads up on will be grilling us bomb boys. With such glowing recommendations, it can't be all bad now, can it?" He shot the two a playful grin as he opened his own email and compared it to the paper. The same general had sent his and Sue's requests.

Jack and the ladies came in from lunch at the same. Sue walked to the printer. Seeing it empty, she went to her desk. Nothing was there.

"Has anyone seen my seminar instructions? I printed them before I left for lunch."

Bobby made a show of looking through a pile on his desk. "Oh, here it is, sheila. Must've gotten mixed in with the ones I just finished." He handed it to her. "Want me to hold on to it for Saturday?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Giving her a wink, he turned to Tara. "Ms. Tara, one April from the second floor said she was going to MIT and asked if she could get a ride with you."

The computer tech gave a little cheer. "Yes, that would be great. I'll send her an email right now."

**dvdv **

Later that evening, Sue and Lucy were at home preparing for bed. Sue bid her friend a good night and retired to her room with Levi. She sat on the bed reading her Bible for a long time. Sleep eluded her and she found herself praying for something intangible. There was a thread out there and she would hold on to it until God told her to let go.


	14. Blue Book Fourteen

**Blue Book 14**

In the dark of the night, no one can see you cry. Wreck lay on his bed. He was pretty sure everyone was gone and it was late. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't understand why he couldn't bounce back like other times. His mind just wouldn't let him rest. He kept seeing people coming at him with lights and knives and fire.

Tossing, he began to scratch at the bandages on his shoulders and chest. The patches on the burns ripped free opening the wounds. In his agony, he felt tears come and he pulled the protective covering off of his eyes. Swinging his legs to the floor, he stumbled to the window and groped for the shade pull. He pressed his face to the cool glass.

"God, I don't know who I am anymore," he said to the dark as much as to himself. Heat flared as his pulse began to race. His balance faltered and he reached for the chair he knew was there next to the window. Levering himself down, he knelt on the floor with his head resting on the seat. "Too tired…."

The silent man was walking back to his quarters after a late dinner and movie with his fiancee. He had just unlocked the door when Timber jumped on him, whimpering. He paused and looked at the wolf. Timber kept staring at the door. Opening it, he let the big lupine loose and followed as the animal raced toward the med-ward. An old saying crossed his thoughts. _'Angels and animals know when someone needs their help.' _

He caught up to the wolf at the door to the ward and let him in. It was quiet as the pair sped down the empty hallways. The shift nurse was making rounds in the main ward so the silent man went on down to Psyche-Out's office and the observation room where Wreck was staying. Timber was scratching and growling at the door. When his master didn't open it fast enough, he began to howl.

**dvdv **

**Green Book 14**

Sue woke up hearing an intense pounding. She listened closely. It wasn't anyone at the door. She sat up tentatively. The pound got louder. It took her a minute to realize it was her pulse pounding loudly in her ears. She turned on her lamp and put a hand to her chest to stop the out of control rhythm. It felt wet and sticky. Looking down at her hand she gasped in shock. She staggered over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her eyes she was looking through. She saw bandages ripped open and hanging from her shoulders. She recognized the injuries. She screamed.

"Hector!" Sue screamed again and Lucy came running in to find her roommate on her bed, clutching a pillow and crying. "No, no, nononononono…" The blonde looked at her friend with such sadness and horror that Lucy became concerned.

"Are you okay?" She reached to pull her into a hug but was shocked when Sue recoiled at her touch.

"Please, don't touch me…" she whispered. On the floor, Levi whined and began circling the bed. He finally jumped up next to Sue who looked at him in surprise. She lay back, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Not knowing what to do, Lucy curled up on the other side of Levi. She rested her hand on Sue's, praying as she fell into her own restless sleep.


	15. Blue Book Fifteen

**Blue Book 15**

"Hey! It's after hours and you can't bring that dog in here!" The shift nurse was one he hadn't seen before. Ignoring her, he tried to open the door to the room but it was locked. "It's locked to keep him from roaming the halls. For his safety and ours." She patted the pocket with the key protectively. Her attitude was not earning her brownie points with him.

He gestured for her to unlock the door but she didn't. "No one is going in there. He's sleeping." Shaking his head, he gestured for her to look in the small glass window. She wasn't having it. Pointing to the exit, she used her best in charge voice and said "Take the dog and leave now before I call security."

Faster than a snake, he had the key and was in the room. Light from the crooked window shade revealed the injured man half on the chair and half on the floor. The silent man slapped the emergency call button and adjusted the room's lighting to higher than dim but not too bright.

He felt for Wreck's pulse and it was fast. His skin was burning up and the bandages were a mess. There was blood drying on his torso. He lifted the sailor on to the bed and Timber leaped up next to his feet. The lupine turned to the night nurse and bared his teeth at her. She backed away in fright stammering about security and not taking extra shifts in places she wasn't familiar with.

Footsteps came running down the hall and Doc came in, his clothes half-askew. He took one look and said "Oh my Lord…"

**dvdv **

**Green Book 15**

She opened her eyes when a wet nose touched her hand.

'You okay?' Lucy signed. She was sitting on Sue's bed.

"I think so. I had a weird dream. It was very scary." She took a breath and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

Lucy touched her hand. "Who is Hector?"

The blonde woman's eyes widened.


	16. Blue Book Sixteen

**Blue Book 16**

He opened his eyes when he felt a finger prod his leg.

"Hey, you with me this morning?" It was that nurse.

"I think so. I had weird dream." His throat felt raw. Hands handed him a cup of water. He took a few sips from the straw. "Thanks."

I'Lee adjusted the tray next to the bed so he could reach it. "Well, according to Doc, it wasn't a dream. SE found you late last night in a bad way."

He felt a shift on the bed. A deep snuffing sigh told him it was Timber. "Is he here?"

"No. He had to take care of something. He will be back soon. He asked that you don't try to walk the plank until he returns."

When the sailor didn't respond, she called "Wreck?"

He just sat there unresponsive. I'Lee finished tending to the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Call if you need me." She patted the wolf's head and told him "You watch him, okay? Come and get me if you need my help." Looking into the yellow-green eyes, she couldn't help but feel he understood.

**dvdv**

**Green Book 16**

"Honest, Luce. He was a man I met in a diner once. We talked." Sue shook her head as they walked into the bullpen. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Sure you did. If you don't want to figure it out…." The black haired woman let the sentence dangle.

The analyst went to her desk and opened her mail to start the day. She saw a message from Bobby. She looked over to his desk but he was busy writing a report. She opened the mail.

Why didn't you call?

How could I? Wait. How do you know?

You have that same look from Monday night. Another dream?

Yes. About…It was very vivid. It scared me. Apparently I screamed. I woke up Lucy.

Do you need to talk?

She looked over the top of her computer to his desk. His blue eyes met her hazel green ones.

Yes.

Lunch then. You can take me to pick up my car.

Okay.

Jack called their attention to the white board and they started their day.


	17. Blue Book Seventeen

**Blue Book 17**

Psyche-Out was having a bad day. Wreck was basically back to square one and not being helpful at all. Last night, he'd had an episode and developed a fever due to a mild infection. The psychiatrist scratched his head. It wasn't easy helping someone cope with mental, physical and emotional scars. A knock at the door caught his attention.

He jumped up to salute but was waved off. "General, what brings you here?"

General Clayton Abernathy looked at the beleaguered man. "How are you doing today, son? Have you gotten much sleep this past week?"

"No, sir, not much. Occasionally, the nurses push me in here to rest but other than that…" He walked over to the observation glass and placed his palm flat on it. "Sir, I'm sorry about last night. We should've had someone watching…"

"Son, I've read the report. Sometimes, things happen. What I need to know is…how he's doing." The unasked question hung in the air.

Psyche turned to face his commanding officer. "I don't think he's suicidal. Depressed, yes. Disconnected, yes. It's like a fracture. He's in the painful reset time only this isn't quick and easy. Sir, if there is something you know that can help me, I really need to know. It isn't fair to ask me to treat him if I don't have all the pieces."

The general gazed at the lieutenant for several seconds before answering. "We have help coming in from outside but they won't be here until Saturday."

"We can't bring them in sooner, sir?" The desperation in the psychiatrist's voice was evident.

Abernathy shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It took a bit of doing to get them this far this soon. Until then, I am re-assigning SE to this ward to help you."

"Sir?"

"He has personal experience with this type of trauma. Let him help you. Follow his lead." The general took the younger man by the shoulders and made him sit on the couch. " Anyone you need to work here for the next day or so is here for the duration. No one who is detrimental is to be allowed down this hallway until 0900 Saturday. Now, get some sleep." He held up a hand. "That's an order, Ken. I'll watch him for a while."

Psyche leaned back and closed his eyes. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all.

In the room, the general watched as the sailor sat facing the window, his eyes covered but his face to the sun. He could tell the younger man had lost about ten pounds and was in dire need of a haircut and a shave. What distressed him most was how still he was. Wreck was never still unless he was napping or being lazy. Seeing him just not moving was…not normal for him.

Abernathy moved to sit in a chair next to his soldier. "Son, you want to tell me about it?"

The wolf that was sitting with his head in Wreck's lap snuffed.

"No, sir," came the whispered response.

"That's okay. I'll just sit here with you for a while. Its not often I get to sit back and just see the world go by." With that, the room lapsed into a companionable silence, the younger man drawing off of the strength the older man offered.

**dvdv **

**Green Book 17**

Sue almost made it to lunch with Bobby but a hot lead on an old case took him out of the office right before noon. She sat at her desk toying with Levi's 'bunny'. A hand dropped into her little zone and she looked up with a start.

"I know this is unusual but since the ladies are otherwise occupied and Jack isn't here, would you join me for lunch? I'll buy." Myles stood before her, holding her coat.

She gave him a tired smile. "Sure. Why not?"

They went to quaint little place that served Italian and were seated in a back corner at the tall Bostonian's request. When Myles asked if he could order, she gladly assented. The night before was beginning to wear on her.

The waiter brought them some water and was gone.

"I want to get right to the point, Thomas. I see you." At her confused look, he held up a finger. "I have seen how well you read people. You've even managed to get past some of _my _facades. So I'm returning the favor. I've seen shell shock before. I don't know what it is you have seen recently and I won't pry but talk to whomever you can. And soon. It will eat you alive until you talk about it. I'll drop you at your apartment and you make the call. I'll come get you later. I have to meet an informant so it will be easy to arrange." He held her gaze until she nodded. "Ah, well, now that we have that covered, shall we eat?"

Once Myles had left the apartment, Sue gave Levi some fresh water and a small bite to eat. She sat on the couch toying with her blackberry. She wanted to call but it didn't feel right. The timing was wrong. So many things could be messed up talking now. Sighing, she set her phone aside and slid to her knees seeking the only advice she knew she could trust.


	18. Blue Book Eighteen

**Blue Book 18**

"Hold still now…. Just a little bit more…okay, now turn to the left…up…there. Nice and smooth. Are you sure you don't want me to remove all of it? I'll bet you have a nice strong chin under there." A slight headshake indicated to the negative. "What, no chin?" I'Lee was rewarded with a small grin.

"Funny stuff there, super nurse. I suppose you do hair too?"

"Sure thing. I have a brother, you know. A little off the top?" She opened and closed the scissors while giving an evil little laugh. "Let's get you adjusted a bit here in the chair. Okay, I'll just give you a trim in the basic shape you already have. Sound good?"

Wreck shrugged. "S'fine with me."

She started to gently comb out his hair and realized that it wasn't going to work. "Hun, let's move over to the sink so I can do a quick shampoo. You'll feel better."

She stood in front of him and waited for him to rise. She was slightly shocked that he was a good foot taller than she was. "My goodness, are all you lads in this unit so tall?"

"No. There are a couple just under 5'10" and Rat is 5'4"." The statement was matter of fact.

"Oh. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you standing…" The nurse cringed as the words slipped out before she thought about them. "I mean…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder with surprising accuracy. "Lead on, McDuff."

The trip to the sink was short. Once there she removed his eye coverings. "Okay. Take off the blue shirt—" she didn't fail to notice how he froze up "—and leave on your tee shirt. Don't want to get them both wet, now, do we?"

Slowly he shrugged out of the chambray overshirt. She had him put both hands at the edge of the sink and lean his head down to rest on his hands. Taking care not to directly touch his back, she draped a towel around his neck and shoulders. I'Lee grabbed the little bottle of shampoo and a cup to help with rinsing. She sat on the vanity next to the sink, letting the water warm up a bit. Carefully, she poured water over the back of his head and he tensed up. She continued with a gentle rinse until she was sure all the dried blood was loose and the water ran clear.

"This may sting a wee bit, now," she warned as she started the washing part. "My Mum always loved having her hair washed when she had it done." She could see his knuckles turn white as she eased her fingers across his scalp. "It was always my favorite part too. Very relaxing." His shoulders hunched as if he was going to bolt. "Of course, this way of washing lets all the water run down your face so you can hide what you are thinking about." There. A slight tremor in his back and she knew tears would come. She began to chat aimlessly about any and everything and took her time rinsing the soap out of his hair. When he took a big breath, she cut off the water and handed him a dry towel for his face.

Hopping off the counter, she led him back to the chair and settled him in. I'Lee continued her aimless chatter as the sailor sat silently. He didn't even flinch when she cut the hair next to his ears. When she was done, she combed his hair back and let it fall naturally. Standing back, she gave him a critical look.

"I let her cut my hair once."

The nurse swallowed and decided to keep quiet.

"Good thing I wear a hat on the job."

He snickered and she followed suit. Removing the towel from about his shoulders, she handed him his overshirt.

"I'd wait to put this back on. Doc will be in shortly to check your bandages and your eyes."

He held out a hand and she grasped it. "Thanks."

**dvdv **

**Green Book 18**

The day was long. It seemed as if everything was blurry. Sue rubbed her eyes as she watched the tape for the twelfth time. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, D. I just can't make out anything right now." She put a hand to her temple. "I've got a bit of a headache from the tapes today."

The agent nodded. He could understand. He'd done his fair share of bad guy lowlight reels. Sometimes you had to step back and take a fresh look later. "All right then. Let's wrap up here."

They walked down to the bullpen to find it almost empty. Tara was finishing up a report and looked over her computer as they entered. "Hey, you guys are still here?"

"No, as a matter of fact, we are now gone." He winked at the tech who grinned back.

"See you tomorrow."

"Night, Tara."

"Good night, Tara." Sue grabbed Levi's lead and followed D to the parking garage. "Tell Donna and the kids I said 'Hi.'"

Lucy had a simple stir-fry made when Sue arrived at the apartment. She could barely keep awake to eat it. Her head was pounding pretty badly. When the raven-haired woman signed 'Okay?', Sue touched her head and eyes.

"Tired. I think I'll go to bed early."

Luce nodded. "Scream me if you need me." She got a pillow as a response and just grinned.

**dvdv **

It was one-thirty when Sue woke up. Now. Now was the time. She picked up her phone and hesitated for a moment. The phone was just awkward in this situation. Quickly, she got dressed and grabbed her coat and keys. Even Levi grabbed his lead. The house was dark as they slipped out the door. When they exited the building at street level, Sue was surprised to see Bobby leaning against his car waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He grinned at her but it faded when he saw how tired she was. He opened the car door and ushered her and the dog in. Slipping in the other side, he started the car and turned on the dome light. "I'm going to drive. When you feel ready…I'm here." The car faded back into darkness.

She nodded and settled back. It took a while before they left the city limits. When Sue could see the stars clearly, she reached for his hand. Bobby pulled the car off the road and out of sight to regular traffic. No sense inviting trouble.

He took her hand and watched her reflection in the window as she looked up at the stars.

"Do you think if a star loses some of its brightness that it makes it any less a star?" She wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't give one.

"I had a dream. I woke up and there was this terrible pounding. I could hear the vibrations. Heavy pounding. No one was at the door. It took me a minute to realize I was feeling my own pulse pound in my ears. I sat up and my heart was racing, just out of control. I turned on the light and put my hand up to stop it."

Unconsciously, she did the same thing. "My hand was wet and sticky, like I was hurt. I pulled it away covered with blood. I went to the mirror to see what was wrong but I wasn't looking at myself. It was someone else. All torn up."

She looked at him, tears brimming. "I wasn't looking at myself. I recognized the injuries. I was seeing Hector through his own eyes. And he's scared. Scared that he'll never be the same. Scared that he won't be able to re-connect. Scared that no one will want him."

She turned to look out the window again. _"Somebody _does," she whispered.


	19. Blue Book Nineteen

**Blue Book 19**

"Hmmm… Well, the swelling is down. Can you see any light?" Doc stepped back.

"A little. It's just a faint bright fuzz."

"All right. Let's put the covering back on and you keep calm today. Rest—I know, that's what I always say, but this is for the good of your eyes. I'm pretty sure you're going off base tomorrow so you want to be able to enjoy it." The medic watched as the sailor straightened up noticeably.

"Why?"

"Does SE ever tell anyone why?" Doc laughed. "I think it will do you some good, Hector. You need to be away from here. As your doctor, I approve for medical reasons. As your chaplain, I approve for spiritual reasons. Sunlight and fresh air can work wonders to help cleanse the body and soul. Now take off your shirt so I can change your bandages." At the man's hesitation, the medic stated, "She's not here now. It's her sleep shift."

"Sleep shift? What time is it?" Having one's eyes covered did have some disadvantages.

"A little before three on this sunny Friday."

Hector froze as it all came back…

_Water. Scuba gear. Jaye. Professor. Codes. Firefight. Explosions. More water. Got to get away. 'Go Jaye, I'll hold them off. Take him and go.' Her last look back. Return fire_…. He began to shake and sweat profusely as the memories assaulted him.

Doc reached out, "Hector? What's wrong?" He jumped back when his hand was batted away and the man before him dropped low into a defense crouch. This was not good. The medic inched toward the emergency call button.

_Hands reached out to pull him out of the water. Fists and feet. 'Have to fight back. Need to fight back. Must fight…' _Hector could hear the other person sliding quietly around the room. _'Must get away…'_

Doc managed to tag the call button before he was attacked. Immediately, the medic dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed. He wasn't going to fight the man who he was helping to heal.

Out in the corridor, the silent man had just come in and was at the nursing station reading the latest report on his friend. The alarm bell sent him sprinting down the hall. He looked in the window and saw Doc hiding from Wreck.

_Noise. No more noise. 'I don't know what you want. No, don't cut me. I DON'T KNOW!' _Hector tore the bandages off of his head. _I can't tell you what I don't know._

The silent man heard footsteps. He turned to see Psyche and made an injection motion.

"Sedative?"

A nod to the affirmative.

"No! It'll set him back."

The silent man ignored him and went into the room.

_More. 'More to hurt me. I don't know what you want.' Noise. Lights. Pictures. More pictures. Friends. Coming soon. Must fight._ "No, no needles, no, nononoNoNONONONOOOOOO" Hector's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into the now familiar spiraling darkness.

The sound of terror in the injured man's voice sent shivers down the spines of his teammates and friends. Doc was there immediately to tend to him. The silent man helped the medic get him on to the bed. Psyche came in with a bottle and a syringe.

"Is the sedative necessary? It could set him back even more that this."

Doc looked at the silent man before answering the psychiatrist. "It's either the sedative to help him sleep it off or restraints. Think of what that would do."

'Trigger?'

"The last thing he asked me what the time."

"And what did you say?"

"It was three o'clock on a Friday afternoon."

The silent man put a heavy hand on the medic's shoulder. Doc removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Friday… I didn't even think of it."

'Okay.'

"This could actually be better for him. If you can get him to talk about his capture, it will help him put pieces together. That with his trip off base, which by the way, I will be taking with you…" This earned the lieutenant a glare from the silent man.

'We'll see.'

"Whatever, it's for his best interest. So our game plan for now?"

Doc took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We take it slow. No mention of time or date. No sudden movements. No meds except ibuprofen or acetaminophen for pain. If he wants to talk, let him but don't push. I'll let I'Lee know when she comes on shift later tonight."

'Not leaving. Call Kam. Bring Timber.'

The medic nodded and left the room. Psyche steeled himself to take on the silent man.

"I'm going. I need to see that he's right. That he has some hope left inside."

The other man considered it. 'Okay. Not for whole time.'

"Deal."

**dvdv **

**Green Book 19**

Sue woke with a start when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Without thinking, she batted it away and shouted "NO!" Levi barked and put a paw on her leg bringing her back to the office. The entire bullpen was staring at her and Jack had a raised eyebrow aimed in her direction. "I must have dozed off." Embarrassment colored her cheeks. She looked up to see Lucy holding her wrist and Sue realized what she'd done.

Bobby saw the panic in her eyes and recognized the signs. She needed breathing room fast. He hopped up and was intercepted by Myles who gallantly diffused the situation.

"Here, Lucy, let's go get some ice for that. Have I ever told you how my training agent taught us to wake sleepers…" the voices faded as the pair left the room.

Jack came over to Sue's desk and knelt beside her. 'That was interesting.'

'Yes.' She didn't trust herself to talk at the moment.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" He spoke aloud.

Sue made the 'so-so' sign.

Again with the eyebrow. Jack glanced around the room. The board was cleared and most of the team was doing run of the mill paperwork. D nodded at the brown headed agent. "Let's get out of here and go for an early dinner and then you can get some rest, okay?"

Sue whispered a quiet "Sure."

Jack rounded up their coats and spoke to Tara, telling her to let Lucy know. Sue caught a slight motion from Bobby's desk and saw him talking on the phone. He was tapping the back of his cell. His blue eyes locked with hers for an instant and she nodded.

They drove to Sue's apartment where she dropped off her car and joined Jack in his. With Levi safely in the back seat, he took them to a nice little Thai place a few blocks away. He parked and hopped out, walking around to open the door for her. She accepted his hand and they went into the restaurant. Jack asked for a quiet place but with a light and when they were seated, he retook her hand.

"I've been worried about you."

She looked down. How could she explain what she was dealing with when she wasn't sure of it herself? A tug on her hand brought her gaze back up. The brown eyes looking at her made her smile. Taking a breath, she let peace flow through her mind for the time being. "Sometimes, God gives us things to think about that requires more of our time than we expect."

Jack gave a little nod. "Is it a burden you can share?"

"Not yet." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "This time with you helps ease the burden, though. Thank you for sharing your strength with me."

"Anytime, anytime."

After dinner, they walked back to Sue's apartment chatting about Saturday's activities.

"I want you to get some rest tonight. Hanging out with a bunch of military guys will be tiring to say the least. And you are catching a ride with Bobby, right?"

A nod 'yes'. "We're leaving pretty early since I have to be there before he does."

"Okay. You want to give me a call when you get back in? To talk?" The double eyebrows brought another smile to her face.

"How about I call you Sunday, after I get back from church?"

He tried the puppy dog pout but Sue just laughed. "Fine, you call me after church on Sunday."

They stopped in front of her apartment. Jack gave her a big hug and squeezed tight. When he let go, he looked her in the eyes and said, "That was extra strength, just for you. Now, you get some sleep." He kissed her on the forehead and watched as she and Levi went in to the foyer of the building. He turned and walked back to his car.

**dvdv**

Sue prepared for bed even though it was early. While she waited for Lucy to come home, she laid out her clothes for tomorrow. Comfortable shoes for rough terrain, jeans and a tee shirt and heavy sweater. She put her blackberry on to charge and made sure there were some treats for Levi in her coat pocket, just in case. Levi let her know that Lucy had returned.

Sue met her roommate in the little hall and hugged her tight. "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, Sue. It's just a bruise. Myles told me some stories about trying to wake up trained field agents when they doze off. I'm just glad you don't carry a gun." Lucy gave her a mega-watt smile.

'Thank you.'

'No problem. Get some sleep. Long day tomorrow. Leaving early?'

"Yes, I'm going to drive over to Bobby's and ride with him."

"I thought he was going to pick you up?"

"I figured since he has to be there early for me, I could let him sleep an extra few minutes." Sue wrinkled her nose. 'Beauty sleep.'

Lucy giggled. 'Too true.' She hugged her friend and said "Good night."

**dvdv**

Bobby's cell rang. "Manning… Yes, Sparky, I have the directions… No, I won't be too far away. Jack, get a grip. She's a big girl… Yea, I know, mate. Thanks. Now go away…" The tall Aussie rolled his eyes at the phone. "No, I will not call you tomorrow when we get back. I will be sleeping until noon or later Sunday… Don't even think about it… Good night, Sparky… Later."

He rubbed his eyes. He had time to grab a quick shower before crashing for a few hours. It was going to be another long night. He could feel it.

**dvdv **

Sue slept for a few hours before the tossing and turning caused Levi to wake her up. His distress at her unrest was apparent. "It's okay, boy. It's just a dream." He hopped on the bed and nuzzled her hand. She lay back staring at the ceiling. At least, she thought it was a dream. The images seemed a little too real and she shivered. It felt real. Rolling over she looked at the clock. It was after midnight. She sighed and hoped he was awake.

**dvdv**

She raised her hand to knock on the door but it opened before she could move her hand. Levi trotted in as if he owned the place. "Hey, it's me again."

"Yeah, you're not Jack."

She laughed a little at the joke as she walked into the living area. There was a pillow on the couch with a blanket along with a mattress on the floor that had been slept on. Sue turned to face her friend. "You were expecting me?"

"What can I say? It's a gift." He watched as she removed her shoes and got curled up under the blanket. Sitting on the edge of the couch he looked at her closely. "How much more of this can you take, sheila? I saw you this afternoon. You could've broken Lucy's arm."

Sue's eyes went wide.

"What did you see?"

"Not much. Someone tried to grab me and I just tried to get away, that's all."

He nodded. "Do you think you were seeing what Wreck was seeing? If so, that would explain the arm move today."

"I guess." Sue paused and bit her lip thoughtfully. "Bobby, I don't really know how much more I _can _handle. If you weren't here to talk to…"

He grabbed her in a fierce hug as she began to cry. They sat that way until Sue finally stilled and drifted off to sleep. He made sure she was comfortable then slid down to the mattress to see if he could catch a few more hours of sleep.

**dvdv**

A falling body rudely awakened him. Sue fell heavily across his chest. She was wrestling with her covers and mumbling incoherently. Bobby tried to restrain her but she fought back with surprising strength. He rolled away from the flailing woman and turned on the overhead light. No sense in scaring her even more. She was in a defensive position and had a vacant look in her eyes, like she was seeing something beyond him. He couldn't call to her… "Psst… Levi, get Sue."

The retriever whined and looked up at the Aussie. Bobby pointed to the dog's mistress. "Get Sue!"

Levi approached her slowly, tail wagging ever so slightly. He could sense something was off. Carefully, he nosed her hand and she drew back. He pushed closer and she fumbled for his head. In a slow shaking move, she sank to her knees, eyes still focused outward. "Don't know…Don't know…don't know anymore…so lost…help me…lost…"

Bobby approached slowly and knelt in front of her. He reached for her head and held it still. Knowing she couldn't hear him, he spoke anyway for his sake and Levi's. "Sue, come back… Come back here." He tried to stay in her line of sight so she could make eye contact with him. "Sue, it's not you…Sue, darlin', you have to come back. You're scaring me and Levi here…"

"Lost…" her voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Help me…"

"Sue, it's not you… You have to come back to help him." He tightened his grip on her head. Closing his eyes for a second, he shot a thought upwards. _Little help please God please please please…_ Forcing her to make eye contact, he watched her eyes slide shut and she slumped over unconscious. He held her tightly for a moment. Shooting a glance at the clock, he saw it was around five in the morning.

He let go of his friend long enough to grab a bag, stuffing her shoes and coat in it. Bobby threw on his own shoes, grabbed the emails and his keys. Sliding on his own coat, he picked up Sue and headed out the door. Levi followed him to the car. The Aussie got them settled and ran back to lock his door. Once he was done, they took off.

He had a gut feeling that he and Sue were going to the same place for the same reason invited by the same person.

"Well, I hope he's up early because we're coming to call…"


	20. BlueGreen Twenty

**Blue-Green 20**

The silent man, the psychiatrist, the nurse and the medic spent the night keeping watch on the restless sailor. His tossing and turning agitated the wolf who in turn whined his distress. Shortly after midnight, the injured man awoke for a few moments only to fall back into a feverish state of sleep.

_All was calm for a few hours until he started thrashing about, fighting his nightmares. Pictures and images that threatened to consume him, his mind, his soul. He grappled with the darkness, knowing he was lost, calling for help. In his own way, the silent man tried to help but was cast aside. Going where only angels dare to tread, the wolf jumped up on the bed, pushing the sailor back into the pillows, grounding him once again to the here and now. It forced the sailor out of the dark tunnel yet another moment so that he came crashing to earth crying out, _"Sue!"


	21. BlueGreen TwentyOne

**Blue-Green 21**

Hector sat upright, drenched with sweat and heaving great gulps of air. He reached forward as if to grasp a hand. "Got to hold on…" he whispered. "I'll hold on, please, I'll wait for you…. Wait for you…" He turned his head, blindly looking for someone. "Is she here? Where is she?" The sailor's hand made contact with the wolf and he stopped. "Levi?" He shook his head. "No, you're Timber. Not Levi. Levi is coming. She's coming. I have to hold on. Have to stay awake." A huge yawn came from nowhere causing him to slump back down. His fingers were firmly entwined in the wolf's fur, the knuckles a bloodless white.

The silent man left the room at a run.

**dvdv **

At the base gate, a car pulled up with two occupants and a dog. The guard on duty walked to the window.

"Sir, I'll need to see your identification and papers for being on base."

"Right-o, mate." Bobby handed him his FBI ID and the emails.

The guard studied the papers and ID. "Sir, you do realize that this is for later today. I can't let you in now."

"We're here early. Call the general please."

"Let me run this by my CO."

The tall Aussie was losing patience. "All right but make it quick. I don't have a lot of time. We're in a hurry."

In the car, Sue groaned and started to wake up. "Hector? Bobby? Where is he? He's losing hope. I can't hold on much longer…"

Grabbing her hand and squeezing, he whispered. "Hold on to me, sheila. I'll get you there."


	22. BlueGreen TwentyTwo

**Blue-Green 22**

A pounding on his office door awakened Clayton Abernathy. The general rolled off of his couch. "Enter."

The silent man opened the door and began signing faster than the other man could keep up. Holding up his own hand, he signaled the younger man to stop.

"You know I can't follow when you start going too fast. That, and I haven't had any coffee—" His thought was interrupted by the phone. "Abernathy. What? Slow down, son… There's a car with FBI agents at the gate." He looked at the silent man who nodded. "Let them in. SE will be there in…" But the silent man was already gone. "Why do I even… Hold on, son. We'll get them taken care of." Shaking his head, he prepared to greet his early guests.

**dvdv **

Bobby tapped the wheel impatiently while the guard was on the phone. He was greatly relieved when the young man returned and opened the gate. "Here's your ID and papers, sir. SE will be here—"

A sleek black motorcycle roared up and the silent man jumped off. Running over to the car, he gestured for Bobby to go around to Sue's side and get in with her. The Aussie looked skeptical but did as he was asked. The other man got behind the wheel and took off in a spray of gravel. Going well over the posted limit for the base, the two men glanced at each other. The drive across the base that normally took twenty or so minutes took about five. Bobby had a death grip on the groaning Sue as the silent man took yet another curve at well over the recommend speed.

"Mate, we'd like to arrive in one piece." The agent grimaced as the brakes were sharply applied. "Oh-kay."

The silent man jumped out motioning for Bobby to bring Sue. A howl split the air as a window from the building in front of them was thrown open. From the back seat of the car, Levi began to bark. He was very agitated and became more so as the howling got louder. Bobby carried Sue but almost dropped her when she began to squeeze his hand with a grip so intense that she broke a bone.

"He's trying to let go!" a voice called from the window. "Hurry, or we'll lose him!"

Levi began to whine as Sue started to cry out, "NO! You _said _you'd hold on! You said you'd _wait!_" Her eyes rolled back.

The silent man took her from Bobby but had to drag him along. Sue's grip on the Aussie was like steel and the pair managed a lopsided run for the entrance to the med-ward. Psyche was there holding the door then running down the hall just in front of them.

"It's like he just decided to stop fighting at all. He's holding I'Lee's hand right now and she has several broken bones and Timber is going nuts."

They reached the end of the seemingly endless hallway and crashed through the door. Hector was flat on the bed white as a sheet with Timber standing over his legs howling for all he was worth. I'Lee was on his right side trying not to cry as the sailor had her broken hand in an impossible grip. Doc was on the other side of the nurse, supporting her and letting her squeeze his hand to relieve the pain.

Bobby took one look and shouted at the unknown man next to him. "Gurney, now! Right there! On this side."

Psyche dodged back out of the room and returned with a rolling bed. Pushing it next to the sailor's bed, he moved back as the silent man gently laid the crying woman down. A blonde blur darted into the room and up onto the main bed next to the wolf. Levi turned to face the door and snarled defensively. Bobby levered himself up next to Sue. She still had hold of his hand and he knew she needed him to ground her.

"Grab her head, mate. I need her to see me."

The silent man nodded and held Sue slightly upright so Bobby could look into her eyes. He touched her face and she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Footsteps were heard pounding down the hallway. From his awkward perch on the bed, the FBI agent shouted, "Close that door, dammit, and lock it! And cover the window!" Psyche moved to comply as Bobby continued. Nodding toward the nurse, he spoke to Doc. "Get her up on the bed, next to him. Make her comfortable if you can."

"But her hand…"

"Mate, mine is too." Bobby took a deep breath and looked into a pair of hazel-green eyes so like those of his friend. "You know about this, then?"

The silent man nodded.

Bobby locked his blue-eyed gaze to the other man for moment in understanding. Bracing himself, he grabbed Sue's head with his free hand and gave a little shake. She gasped and opened her eyes, barely seeing him. "Sue, we're here, he's here. Go find him and bring him back, sheila. I'll be waiting for you." He winced as she bore down on his broken hand.

She looked at him with clarity for a moment and whispered, "Pray" before reaching over and grabbing Hector's free hand.

The darkness she'd seen swirling around him hit her full force and at that moment, it was the only thing she knew.


	23. BlueGreen TwentyThree

**Blue-Green 23**

Sue opened her eyes. It was very still and dark. She looked down at her left hand. There was a small spark of light that danced around it. She turned her hand this way and that watching as the little light always remained just above her hand. She smiled then frowned as a cold chill surrounded her. Closing her eyes, she whispered a small prayer for guidance.

Opening her eyes once again, she found herself in a room. It was quite messy, strewn about with clothes, very masculine. She wandered over to the wall where there were photos. At first, when she looked, she could only see vague outlines of people. She held her left hand up to the pictures and the fog seemed to lift from the film. A beautiful woman stared back out from the main picture. Raven black hair and a generous smile. Sue touched the face and felt the love pouring from the photo. A gentle melody accompanied the love and she knew it was the sound of the beautiful woman's laughter. "Mara…"

She held the light up to the next frame. It was a group of school pictures. A young girl that went from age six to sixteen. The dark hair was curly and a pixie grin peeked from behind shy eyes. Touching the youngest face, Sue heard the staccato harmony of a child's ticklish laugh and saw a second picture of the girl hugging a slightly older boy, both matching ocean blue eyes that sparkled. "Althea…"

There were several more photos on the wall but they remained blank even when the light shone on them. She came to the end of the frames to find one last picture. In it were quite a few people. Sue recognized Hector in his work blues. He made a very dashing sailor. The light in her hand flared. There was James with his hand draped across the shoulders of a pretty redhead. "Red?" Sue nodded. Yes, that was her. The other woman in the picture was a brunette in the arms of a tall man wearing a beret. "Jaye…" The blonde Sergeant Hauser she remembered as well. One other man, very muscular and packed… "Six?"

The chill wind accosted her again and she closed her eyes praying for safety. Once more, when she opened them, she was in a gray, cold room. There was an ugly steel chair in the middle and lights all over the ceiling. Black boxes on the wall she recognized as speakers. Men without features began filing in to the room and Sue heard a terrible discord.

Suddenly, the lights in the room blazed brightly and more men came in dragging a single body. She covered her ears as a crashing of keys echoed in the room. The solitary figure began to thrash in the bonds of the chair. The bodies of the men in the room pressed together as if to prevent her from getting through. She could hear minor chords punctuate the silence as she tried to get closer.

The lights went out just as she pushed past the last faceless figure. Raising the small light, she groped for the chair that she knew should be in front of her. Her hand met something wet and sticky. Moving the light in front of her, she found who she was looking for.


	24. BlueGreen TwentyFour

**Blue-Green 24**

In the med-ward, the two canines had calmed for the moment. Timber was lying with his head on Hector's chest while Levi was partly curled up on Bobby's lap and Sue's legs. Doc had gotten I'Lee moved away from the bed when the sailor had released her hand. The spunky nurse refused to leave and Doc sent Psyche out to retrieve a casting kit from the supply closet as well as to explain to the general outside why he couldn't come in. They could barely hear the conversation but the general was not happy.

Doc looked at the pile of people on the beds. "The Lord moves in mysterious ways," he reminded himself. Hector was curled into a ball and holding on tightly to the woman's right hand. The silent man was perched at the head of the bed supporting her head and shoulders. Doc mouthed "Sue?" and the younger man nodded. Then there was a tall man sort of sprawled/tucked on the foot of the bed holding her left hand. The mahogany medic made his way over. "Can I help you, son?"

"You the doc?" At the other man's nod, the Aussie replied, "Bobby Manning. Got any painkillers? Nothing too strong, I need hold on."

"Is your hand broken, too?"

"Too right, mate." He held up his right hand with her left firmly attached. "I didn't think she had it in her."

With a look at the silent man, the medic indicated the door. He shook his head and Doc walked out to face the firing squad.


	25. BlueGreen TwentyFive

**Blue-Green 25**

"Hector." The name came out unbidden. Sue covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Lifting her hand, she cast the light about but it would only reveal bare shadows of the room around them. As she brought it closer to the unconscious man, she saw first hand what he had gone through at the hands of those who had no care for life.

The door to the room opened and two figures came in. Sue gasped and watched with horror as the beaten man awakened and was subjected to cruel versions of his memories. A woman resembling Mara began singing a song slightly off key that was at once beautiful and angry. Desperate to escape his bonds, the sailor listened intently and followed the melody. The second figure was a young girl made to look like the child version of Althea. She joined the song as well and for a short time, the sailor lost himself in the off-center tune.

As he fell deeper into the spell, the faceless figures returned along with the bright lights. The women's song began to fracture as Hector's mind tried to keep up with their singing. He couldn't follow along. He didn't know the words. He tried keeping time with his hand but the pattern was wrong. Sue recognized it immediately.

When the sailor couldn't keep up, the door opened again and three figures entered. One pretended to be a doctor checking his wounds but was cut down by the other two. They advanced on the captive with knives drawn and Sue clenched her eyes shut to avoid seeing anymore.

When she looked again, the gray room had changed and the lights overhead were weaving in an odd pattern. It was disconcerting and made her very dizzy. She stumbled back against a wall. A warm hand touched her arm and she jumped. Turning to look, she saw the sailor pass her, striding toward his 'teammates'. He ducked as the woman with the red hair threw a knife at him. It stuck into the wall next to Sue and she trembled. The two men ran at each other and began to grapple, one to take the knife away and one to drive it home. Conflicting notes sounded in Sue's ears and she tried to block them out. The lights pulsed brightly once more and faded out.

Holding out her left hand, Sue walked toward the middle of where the room should be but it was the first room again, the one with the pictures. She approached the wall and bit her lip as she viewed the once beautiful display. The group photo had been torn and lay on the floor in several pieces. Mara and Althea's pictures had cracks in the glass and were hanging askew. The blank ones were still blank and untouched except for one. Going in closer, she raised the light and it flared. She watched as the picture coalesced and became clear. It was a tall man with startling blue eyes and charming grin next to Hector, both holding glasses and pointing at the picture taker. "Bobby…"


	26. BlueGreen TwentySix

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. Hang tight, the ride is still bumpy and will get more so...  
**

**Blue-Green 26**

Out in the hallway, Psyche was holding off a growing number of people who demanded to know what was going on. The general at the front of the group was very quietly talking to the lieutenant when Doc came out. Taking control, General Abernathy barked an order. "Everyone not medical personnel, leave immediately. Back to your posts. This is a base, people. Get to work. We have incoming personnel today at 08:30 and 09:00. Move out!"

Within moments, the hallway was clear with the exception of Shana. The general waved her to join him in the psychiatrist's office. Doc went to fetch a second casting kit and joined Psyche with the pair.

"Status."

"We almost lost him, sir. It was like he just stopped fighting." The Lt. rubbed his eyes. He was tired and didn't quite understand what all was happening.

"Doc?"

"General, I wish I could explain it. It's like…" The medic shrugged having no words to give his CO.

The older man went to the observation window. The room resembled a small war zone. He pointed. "That would be Special Agent Manning, I presume."

Doc nodded and hefted the kit in his hands. "Sir, I need to get back in there. I have two broken hands to tend to. Ken, you coming?"

"In a minute." Once the medic was gone, Lt. Rich turned to his CO. "Sir, this is beyond me. I am out of my element here. I don't want to take a wrong step."

Shana spoke and her words were both reassuring and frightening to the psychiatrist. "Sometimes, Psyche, all you can do is have faith."


	27. BlueGreen TwentySeven

**Blue-Green 27**

Sue looked at her hand. The light had stayed constant and was a source of great comfort. She whispered another prayer for guidance and felt a presence in the room with her. She turned and saw Hector with his back to her. She moved to where she could see his face in profile. A door opened and the two women impostors entered. They sang their song once more and the sailor struggled to follow. She could see the desperation on his face, the love he had for the two of them. But as their song began to go further and further out of key, he faltered. She heard the sharp cracks of a snare drum and out of the corner of her eye the pictures of Mara and Althea shattered and fell to the floor. Sue closed her eyes to the tears.

Once more, she was in the gray room and surrounded by faceless figures. The lights were too bright and fast to comprehend. Sue could hear a steady pounding that was getting louder and faster. Pushing through the crowd, she found the source of the rhythm. The sailor was in the chair once again and they were playing him like a drum. They advanced on him with objects in their hands and she heard a shrieking crescendo.


	28. BlueGreen TwentyEight

**Blue-Green 28**

Psyche came into the room. He saw the new guy talking quietly to the silent man and went to help Doc with I'Lee.

Bobby watched him and turned to the silent man. For the last twenty minutes, they watched as Hector had alternately shuddered and clenched up while Sue would almost but not quite mirror the sailor's actions. She had cried out once and murmured a few times. Bobby thought he heard her say his name.

"So, James, what do you think is going on in there?" He nodded to the unconscious pair.

The silent man shifted ever so slightly as he had Sue leaning against his chest. He started to sign an answer when he heard a pounding in his ears. Shaking his head, he looked toward the two-way mirror and flashed a sign that Bobby read as 'Help'. The Aussie focused on the other man's hazel eyes. When they started to roll back, he muttered "Not again" and grabbed James' right hand with his left one.


	29. BlueGreen TwentyNine

**Blue-Green 29**

The lights went out suddenly unlike before. She heard a cymbal-like crash and saw items rolling past her feet. Kneeling, she held the light out and saw scalpels, syringes, bottles with incomprehensible labels, steel pipes and more. Sue reached out to pick up one of the items only to have her hand taken. She felt no fear at the touch. Standing upright, she came face to face with James. Placing a finger to his lips, he pulled a black hood over his head and walked into the dark. It was then that she noticed he carried a light too.

She followed him as the faceless figures faded into the background. She watched as he cut the sailor loose from the chair and carried him out of the gray room. Instantly, the three of them were in the picture room again. James set Hector on the clothes strewn bed and joined her at the wall. As she held her light to the blank pictures, another one filled in revealing a picture of a blonde man with hazel green eyes and a serious expression. "James." Only one blank was left. She raised her hand to light it but the silent man stopped her. He pulled the hood away from his face and turned her to see Hector lying on the bed.

Time clicked away at light speed as the room spun to become the diner, then the hotel room and finally the farm house with James standing at Sue's shoulder and the two of them watching the sailor sleep fitfully. She didn't know she had grabbed his hand until he let it go. He placed a finger on her lips this time and pointed to Hector. 'Watch. Wait. Hope.' A door opened and he walked away leaving her alone with the light.


	30. BlueGreen Thirty

**Blue-Green 30**

Psyche looked over to find Bobby at cross odds. Both hands were pressed to their limits and he gritted his teeth for all he was worth. Sue was bearing down on his broken right one and James was pulling his left arm out of his socket. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The silent man straightened up and took a deep breath. Sue's grip loosened but she didn't let go. The Aussie in his precarious position started to fall backwards. Psyche caught him right away and pushed him further onto the getting smaller gurney. A slight growl caught all their attention and Levi generously moved onto the bigger bed next to the wolf.

Doc had finished with the nurse's hand and given her Demerol for the pain. She was curled up between two chairs, the stress of the night having caught up with her. The medic checked Hector's vitals. They were now steady but he still had a low fever. Walking around to check the silent man, he was waved away like a pesky fly. Doc just shook his head. "Mule." Turning to Bobby, he gestured to the second casting kit. "Mr. Manning-"

"Bobby."

"Bobby, whenever you are ready, I can take care of that hand."

The tall agent raised it gingerly and shrugged. "She's still attached to it, mate."

The medic nodded and began cleaning up the room. Not knowing what else to do, the lieutenant helped.

James tapped Bobby on the shoulder. 'How long?'

"Two minutes."

The silent man nodded and signed 'Not long now. Very close.' He pointed to the agent's shoulder. 'Sorry.'

"A little warning next time, please." Bobby smirked as the silent man simply shrugged as if to say 'Who knew?'

The Aussie sobered. He looked at the white knuckled hand that had such a tenacious grip on his. The pain was tolerable when she didn't press. He could still wiggle his fingers, which was a good sign. Looking up, he locked eyes with the silent man. "Tell me she's okay," he demanded in a grating whisper. At the other man's nod, he closed his eyes just for a moment.

And Sue let go.


	31. BlueGreen ThirtyOne

**Blue-Green 31**

His first reaction was to shake his hand and then wince as he realized it was still broken. His next instantaneous reaction was to grab for his friend, to pull her tight and hold on. But someone else was already doing that. His blue eyes narrowed into slits as he disengaged himself from his position at the foot of the bed. Standing rather shakily, he moved to where James was still holding Sue. "Down." It wasn't a request.

Nodding, the silent man gently eased himself from behind the unconscious woman and laid her back on the pillows. He reached over and let the railing on Hector's bed drop down then pulled the gurney tightly to it.

Bobby grabbed his arm. "I thought you said she's okay."

A nod.

"Then why'd she let go?"

'Time for him to see just her. Not you.' He pointed to the sailor.

Hector had relaxed out of his curled up state. He was still on his side facing Sue but calm. Her right hand was clasped tightly in his left one.

'Watch. Wait. Hope.' The silent man pulled a chair next to the head of the bed so the Aussie could sit. 'Pray.'


	32. BlueGreen ThirtyTwo

**Blue-Green 32**

The darkness was complete. She had been looking at the light on her hand and knew it was time to trust in the Light that was within her. Taking a small breath, she gently blew and the flame flickered out. She felt a burst of relief followed by a moment of terror but Sue knew she wasn't alone. She walked forward and began to call for the sailor.

"Hector? Hector, can you hear me? Hector?"

Calling his name and holding steady, she went forward. She continued to walk for what seemed like an eternity. A touch on her hand caused her to stop.

"Hector?"

There was nothing. No noise. Just quiet. And a squeeze on her hand. Tears came to her eyes as the grip on her hand became solid. A second hand touched her shoulder and moved to her face. She stood still as fingers lighted on her features. They stopped when they felt the tears on her cheeks. The hand withdrew and she reached out her own. Making contact with his chest, she quickly found his face and placed her fingers on his lips. They were moving. She pressed gently to stop him from talking.

"Hector, I can't hear you." She felt his sharp intake of breath and was suddenly crushed in a desperate hug. Drops of salty water fell on her face and she could feel his jaw moving next to her head. It took her a moment to work her hands loose, and she pushed away just enough to reach for his head. Using her thumbs to still his talking, she repeated, "Hector, I can't hear you."

Taking her hands, he began to lead her in the dark. She followed, never once stumbling, until he stopped to open a door. He pulled her close as they went through the door and she felt the thump as it shut behind them. Walking forward, she hit the edge of a bed. She knew then where she was. The picture room. She pushed stuff away and sat down. For a moment, she thought she was alone until the bed moved, indicating someone sitting next to her.

"Hector, I need to see you so we can talk."

Nothing. Frowning to herself, she reached out. His back was to her and he was shaking. At her touch, she felt him jump. He turned and grabbed her hand. It was just like at the office when she grabbed Lucy. And it hurt. "Please, let go." He did so, immediately. She reached out for his face and found it. He pulled her hand tight to his cheek and sighed.

"I need to see."

His head shook under her palm.

"You can't stay here, in the dark forever. You can't live here."

He nodded.

She reached out her other hand and touched his chest. She felt him cringe back but didn't let him go. Placing her palm flat, she felt his heart start to race. It was what she had felt before, in her dreams. The fear, the terror and the fleeting hope that someone would want him even after his heart and spirit had been broken.

"Hector, you don't have to be alone. I've seen it. I've seen you. My heart breaks to know that you suffered but you don't have to be alone. I know Someone who has gone through the same thing and every time you've called for help, He's answered you. But you have to open your eyes in order to see Him. To see Him in me."

She took her hand from his face and grasped his hand. Placing it on her own heart, she whispered "Open your eyes…"


	33. BlueGreen ThirtyThree

**Blue-Green 33**

The room began to brighten very gradually, as if someone were opening their eyes for the first time in a long while. She watched him blink several times, adjusting to the light. His gaze took in the room, lingering on the wall and then on the floor where glass lay in a pile. She watched him turn his eyes to her hand on his chest. He started to breathe shallowly as his eyes traveled up to her face. Biting her lip, she saw the raw emotion play across his face.

"You're real," he whispered.

She nodded.

"Oh, God, you're real." He released her hands and rubbed his face, tears streaming between his fingers.

She reached out to wipe them away and he caught her hand. "It's okay." His blue eyes just stared at her, drinking it all in. "They told me I couldn't see you, then he told me you weren't real. You were my only hope."

Smiling, she rose from the bed and drew him with her. They walked to the wall. She bent down and began to pick up the broken pictures. Glass cut her fingers and blood dropped to the floor. He tried to stop her.

"No, Hector, I need to do this for you. It is a gift for you. Someone does love you and wants you to be whole again. Changed and different, stronger but whole."

He stood and watched as she put the pictures back on the wall. The shattered picture of beautiful Mara, separated from him by death. The fractured stills of his beloved cousin Althea, separated from him by distance. The torn photo of his tried and true team, separated from him by his own walls. As she placed them in their positions, she touched each with her hand leaving drops of her own self. When she was done, she placed her hand over her heart and a Light danced in her hand. Smiling, she held the Light out to each picture and the glass flared and what was broken became whole.

She looked at the undisturbed pictures of Bobby and James. The last blank one was still a mystery to her, but it wasn't hers to figure out. She knew that now.

Turning back to Hector, she held out her hand with the Light dancing in her palm. "It's a gift for you, if you are willing to take it." She watched the indecision play across his face but smiled as hope sparked in his blue eyes.

He reached for her hand and opened his trembling palm. The Light danced and whirled with joy as It leapt from her hand to his. It raced up his arm and she saw him close his eyes and begin to laugh. As he did, she saw the Light begin to race around him, peeling away old hurts and new scars. He picked her up and spun around. His joy was infectious and she found herself crying her own tears of joy. When he stopped spinning, he rushed over to a mirror and looked in his own eyes. The Light was behind them now and they glowed a blue he'd only seen after an ocean storm.

He turned to see her standing next to a door.

"I have to go now but I'll see you soon. For real." And then she was gone.

Alone, he held out his hand and the Flame danced. He walked over to his picture wall and held the Light up to the last blank. It started to take form and was a picture of an angel.


	34. BlueGreen ThirtyFour

**Blue-Green 34**

Sue woke up with a gasp. Bobby was right there, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay, Sue?"

She nodded and touched her throat, indicating a need for water. The silent man was there with a cup and a straw. She sipped slowly, using the time to gather her thoughts. Looking around she noticed two other men and a sleeping woman in the room. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"We're somewhere on Andrews." The Aussie brushed her hair back from her face. "I had a feeling this was were you were supposed to be so we came early. Turns out, I was right." He frowned then. "I don't know if I like that or not."

The medic stepped up. "Miss Thomas, I'm Carl Greer but you can call me Doc. If you don't mind, I'd like to check your vitals, to make sure you're okay."

She sat up and let Doc run his checks. He smiled as he finished. "All set."

He turned to the sleeping sailor. Hector was now fully relaxed and dozing. The tension that had lined his face was gone and a look of peace remained in its place. "Thank you, Lord," the medic whispered under his breath. He took the sailor's pulse and found it to be normal.

Sue sat up and looked for Levi. She found him snoozing on the bed next to a—she tapped Bobby's arm. "Is that what I think it is?"

He shot a glance at the lupine and grinned. "I'm thinking that's a wolf, sheila."

The silent man moved into sight and spoke. 'Timber, mine.' He signaled for both animals to get down. The wolf jumped off and gave a great stretch. The other man in the room spoke. "I'll call Kam to come get him."

'No need.'

The door opened and the red headed woman called for Timber. He went loping out with a backward glance at the sailor. Satisfied he was safe, the lupine left.

Levi, on the other hand, simply moved to the bed where Sue sat. She gave him a hug.

"Ma'am, I'm—"

Bobby interrupted the man. "Levi, get Sue."

At the dog's nudge, the woman looked up. Bobby pointed to the surprised man. "Yes?"

Psyche shook off his shock. "Ma'am, I'm Lt. Ken Rich. I, um, I, ahhh." At her confused look, he trailed off. He didn't really know what to say.

The silent man stepped over and signed rapidly. Sue translated. "He says you are one of Hector's doctors. That you did the best job you could under the circumstances. That you should be proud how much you figured out and that you worked with the 'out of the box' very well. He says he's going to put in for a commendation for going above and beyond the call of duty." Sue watched the younger man look at James in surprise. The silent man held out his hand. The psychiatrist hesitantly reached out to shake it.

He turned to the Aussie. "Are you as confused as I am?"

"Not really." Bobby grinned.

Doc decided to rescue the lieutenant. "Come on, Ken. I think it's safe for us to leave for awhile. Hector is sleeping normally and we need to get some rest as well. Why don't you get I'Lee and we'll leave them alone to talk for now."

Psyche nodded. He started toward the nurse but Sue touched his arm.

"What's your call sign?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Psyche-Out."

"I want you to know that he's right. You had a hard job. You were dealing with things that were beyond your control and it's hard not to be in control. Thank you for being a good friend and doctor for Hector." Sue gave him a hug and he stood still not knowing how to take it. Finally, he just accepted it.

He looked at her with a bit of awe. "No wonder he held on to you so tightly." Realizing how odd that sounded, he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Sue touched his chin, forcing the psychiatrist to look at her. "Hope is worth holding on to, Lt. Rich. Never forget that." Her hazel eyes sparkled at him and he grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and picked up the sleeping nurse and made his way out of the room.

Doc followed Psyche out but came right back in. "Bobby, would you like me to set that hand now?"

Sue looked over to her friend. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Trying not to laugh, the agent held up his right hand. "You broke my hand, sheila."

She was mortified. He had her wrapped in a bear hug instantly. Pulling back so she could see him, he said, "I told you I'd be there for you. I'd rather have a bunged up paw than not be here for you. So, no worries right? Doc'll patch me up and I'll be back in a jif." He gave her the double browed 'Okay?' look and she signed 'Sure.'

She watched him leave with the medic then turned to the silent man. He gestured to the chairs he'd pulled up next to the bed. Together, they watched the sailor sleep.


	35. BlueGreen ThirtyFive

**Blue-Green 35**

In the observation office, the general turned to his top sergeant. "Comments?"

"I've seen it before, sir. Just not this close to home." Hauser stretched his arms and began pacing the room. "He's done this in the field. It's scary but effective."

"We've seen worse, Top. What about Wreck?"

The 1st Sgt. shrugged. "We'll have to wait, sir. If his sight clears up and if he can make his fit-rep, I think he'll be fine. I'd recommend him training with SE until he gets his bearings back."

"Done. That boy is too valuable to lose." The general turned away from the observation window. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. "Time to get moving, Top. Go ahead and put the team through field maneuvers. I'll speak to Miss Thomas in a little while and see if she's up to observing. After this display, I think there's a place here for talent like hers."

"And the bomb squad, sir?"

"I'll have a word with Agent Manning as well. After the little incident with Arashikage, the team needs to update some basic skills."

The sergeant wasn't so sure. "I don't think he'll leave her alone for long."

Abernathy nodded toward the window where Sue sat holding Hector's hand. The silent man had his arm draped on the chair behind her. "I think I might be able to persuade him that she'll be in good hands."


	36. BlueGreen ThirtySix

**Blue-Green 36**

Sue glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost eight o'clock in the morning. She shook her head. Most of the night seemed like a strange endless dream but she was here and Hector looked so at peace. Reaching out, she brushed the hair back off his forehead.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

'Ask him.' James pointed at the sailor.

Hector caught her hand and held it to his cheek. "You're here," he whispered. "You're real." He let go of her and sat up slowly, letting his feet hand over the edge of the bed.

Levi trotted over and put a paw on his leg.

"Hey, Levi, I didn't forget you." The sailor reached for the dog's head and gave him a good scratch.

"How are you feeling?"

He took a moment to answer. "Better. Lots better." Even though his eyes were still covered, he looked down at his palm and closed it as if he were holding something Precious. "Thank you."

A finger touched his chin. "Could you repeat that? I have to see your lips in order to read them."

"Sorry. I said thank you. First you gave me help. Then you gave me hope." He stood up and reached for her. The embrace was both gentle and overwhelming to Sue. Her empathy had tuned her into his emotions and she began to cry. He stepped back and framed her face with his hands. "You are the most beautiful person I've never seen. You'll always have a place in my heart right next to her."

She smiled through the tears. "Thank you. That is a lovely compliment." She touched the bandages on his eyes. "When will you be able to take these off?"

The sailor shrugged. "A few days. Now that I have an idea of…what I need to do, I'll focus more on getting better." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can I come see you? When I get better?"

Sue looked at James who nodded 'Yes.'

"Wait, ol' Stone Face is here, isn't he?"

"Who?"

James tapped her and pointed to himself.

'Why 'Stone Face'?'

He pointed to his face. 'Lips don't move, remember?'

'Oh. So what do you call him?'

"I know you are talking about me."

'Sailor Boy, but he doesn't know that. Neither does anyone else.'

'Just you and me, then?'

'Deal.'

"This is so not fair."

A raspberry was his reply.

"Oh great, make fun of the blind guy."

James made a small violin and Sue busted out laughing.

Hector grinned and shook his head. Things were getting back to normal after all.


	37. BlueGreen ThirtySeven

**Blue-Green 37**

"Agent Manning, a word if I may?"

Bobby looked up from Doc casting his hand to see an older officer. "General Abernathy?"

"Son, in order to keep your cover, would you still be willing to attend a training session with some of the members of our unit? It won't be for long and we would cover some of the little surprises you received recently."

"What about Sue? I don't want to leave her by herself."

"She will be escorted by SE or myself."

"SE?"

"Sn—James."

The Aussie nodded. "Let me check to see if she is comfortable with it. If so, I'm game, although I don't know how much I can do with this." He held up his newly cast hand. Thanking Doc, he and the general went into the room.

"Wreck! You're awake."

"Crash, buddy, is that you?" The sailor held out his hand and was surprised when Bobby shook with his left. "Dude, what's up with the hand?"

"Got me a broken paw."

"How'd—" the sailor was interrupted by his CO.

"Gentlemen, I have a base to run and places to be so, let's save the chatter. Wreck, I'm sending you to your quarters for now to get cleaned up and rest for awhile in your own space. Kam is coming to escort you and will be on hand if you need anything."

Hector looked as if he was about to protest when Sue whispered to him "You'll feel better in your own room, trust me. I'll see if I can stop by before we leave." He nodded and the general mouthed 'Thank you' to the blonde woman.

Within minutes, the sailor had been spirited away and Abernathy faced the FBI agents. "Miss Thomas, in light of the early morning events, I know you are probably tired. However, I would like to know if you would still be interested in doing the field observation. I think you could give us some valuable insight in surveillance techniques in military field operations. And your cover would be solid."

Sue turned to Bobby. "Sure. But what about you?"

The tall agent grinned. "I guess I'll go help the boys blow some things up."


	38. BlueGreen ThirtyEight

**Blue-Green 38**

It was early afternoon when Sue and James made their way to the barracks. Observing the units in a capture the flag battle simulation had been an eye-opener for the blonde analyst. For starters, the silent man had made her change clothes except for her hiking shoes. She was currently in camouflage from top to bottom. It had helped too.

For the surveillance of the maneuvers, James had taken her into the middle of the fray. As far as she knew, neither side had seen them. Sue warmed up to the challenge. It was the first time in a long while that her skills were pressed beyond what she had learned. James was in his element, showing her what he did on a near daily basis. With minimal direction, she quickly could pick out what field signs meant and discern tactical strategy. She and James set out to steal the game.

Each team was playing for keeps with spies and lookouts. She had watched signals being sent from post to post and was able to intercept most of them. Following his lead, they would crack a blue side outpost then a red side. Once they had breached a post, the silent man would shut it down, effectively disrupting a team's ability to communicate. To each side's credit, they rolled with each setback becoming more creative in sending information to their teammates. But it wasn't until he had taken first the red flag and then the blue with her intel that they had shared a high five.

On the way to the barracks, he had her radio Sgt. Hauser to let him know it was over.

"Top?"

James translated so she could answer. 'Hauser.'

"This is—" the silent man made a sign for her to say. "This is Eagle Eye. We have captured both flags."

A pause as James listened and translated. 'He's cursing. Yelling at both captains.'

"Did we get them in trouble?"

'No. They got so focused on each other they forgot about any possible third party. Wait. He said…I'm not going to repeat that.'

Sue flushed red at the thought. She fingered the blue flag that James had tied around her neck. He got her attention and pointed to the radio. 'Tell him it's all on vid feed and I'll debrief him later.' She relayed the messaged and the sergeant signed off. The silent man pocketed his communicator and they continued toward the barracks.

She looked at her companion and smiled. He had tied the red flag around his head like a rolled bandanna. The silent man caught her grin and decided to make a detour to the security room. He took her hand and led her to the bank of computers and monitors were keeping track of the base happenings. Waving to the man on duty, he punched in a code and brought up the long-range monitor.

Sue could see a bunch of men and a few women moving rapidly away from a car. She also saw two men still at the vehicle working frantically to accomplish something. James zoomed in so they could see what was going on. Immediately, she recognized Bobby. He and the other man were shouting at each other in an agitated manner and pointing to various wires on a console in front of them. A tighter zoom revealed a running timer that was headed to zero.

"Is this live fire?" she whispered.

James nodded.

The picture pulled back and they watched the two men argue and come to an understanding. Bobby pointed to a wire and the other man cut it and the clock stopped at 20 seconds. The guys high fived and then took off running to the concrete shield were the others were located. The frame zoomed out again and showed the Aussie with a remote that he pressed with relish. The car exploded quite spectacularly.

The blonde analyst released her breath slowly. "It never gets any easier watching him do that."

'Good. It never gets any easier doing it. But the car went up nicely.'

She punched him in the arm causing a raised eyebrow from the technician. "Let's go see Hector."


	39. BlueGreen ThirtyNine

**Blue-Green 39**

They stopped in front of a door and James knocked. He heard the dog inside bark and told Sue. 'Levi.'

"Levi is good at his job."

At the call to enter, the silent man opened the door and Sue stepped into a dream. She paused at the threshold in shock. The room, the bed, the walls, she'd been there before and yet not really. It was quite a bit cleaner and a pleasant shade of ocean blue. She walked over to the picture wall and touched her fingers to her lips as she recognized each of the photos.

James watched her emotions play across her face. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's looking at the pictures, isn't she?"

A nod.

Sue turned to see Hector standing next to James. Levi came bounding over to greet her. Kneeling, she buried her face in his fur for a moment to re-gain her bearings. "Thank you for watching him for me." She cringed when she realized what she said but the sailor just laughed.

"No problem. He didn't need to be on the range. And he's good company."

Levi began barking and pawed Sue's leg. "What is it, Levi?"

James signed 'Polly.'

Hector laughed again. "That would be Polly he's barking at. He doesn't like strangers too much and he seemed to think Levi was taking his place. I put him in the bathroom for a while."

The silent man stepped over and retrieved the parrot so Sue could see him. The bird sat calmly on James' hand as he walked over to Sue. He held Polly up to her shoulder and the bird stepped off and began to nudge his head into her hair.

'He likes you.'

Sue didn't know what to think of that. "I can feel his beak clacking. Does he talk?"

"Sure he does. Too much. At the wrong time." The sailor moved forward with his hand out and the bird flew to his master. Polly began climbing on Hector's head.

James signed something and Sue laughed. "He says if you wouldn't take him to town so often, he wouldn't spill the beans on you."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a comedian now." He grabbed the bird and held his hand to his shoulder and Sue took a good look at the pair. He did make a dashing sailor with the parrot on his shoulder.

'See, what did I say? Sailor Boy.'

Sue bit down a laugh.

"I know you are talking about me again."

She moved to give him a hug. "It's okay. Nothing bad." She tried to keep the smile out of her voice but she felt him grunt his disbelief. Looking up, there was a tiny grin at the corners of his mouth. "Faker." Polly flew to his perch.

Levi barked again and went to Sue as James went to the door.

It opened as the tall Aussie called down the hall, "Thanks, Trip!" He came in the door and greeted the trio and Levi.

"Hey, Wreck. Are all you guys so aptly named? Trip, Wreck, I feel right at home with Crash." Bobby was still on his adrenaline high.

"Pretty much so, buddy. I'm guessing you were responsible for the last big blast."

"Yeah. It was a beaut. Me and Trip almost lost it for a moment but stopped it with about twenty or so seconds to spare. It was great!" He collapsed on the couch next to the window and sighed.

'At this rate, you'll have to drive, Sue. He's gonna fizzle pretty quickly.' At her nod, he continued. 'Let me go get your civies and talk to the general. I have an idea.' He left quietly.

Across the room the FBI agent was now sprawled, fighting sleep and losing.

Sue led Hector to the bed where they both sat. He spoke in a low tone so as not to disturb Bobby. "I wish you didn't have to leave. There is so much I want to talk to you about."

"It's okay, Hector. I'll leave my cell number and you can call me. Or you can email me…" She trailed off at the look on his face. "What? Are you okay?"

"I, ahh, I just wanted to see you to talk. I know you have somebody waiting. I don't want to take from that." He turned away for a moment, took a breath and turned back. "You're the first person in a long time who has seen the real me. The one who needs someone to talk to. I just don't want to lose that."

"Listen to me. I will be there anytime you need to talk, however it is. When you get better, call me and I will make time for you." She placed a hand on his chest causing him to draw back slightly. "We have a connection and I want to be able to help you understand It. You won't be alone."

James returned at that point interrupting their time. Sue went into the bathroom to change into her own clothes. When she came out, she went to hand the flag to the silent man.

'Keep it. Top said to. Remember what you can do out side the box.'

Hector stood and moved to just behind James' shoulder. "I have to go back to the med-ward for a couple of hours so I guess I'll see you later?" There was a hopeful note in his voice.

"Sure. Call me or email when you can come into DC." She gave him one more hug and he kissed her on the top of head.

Placing his hand on the silent man's shoulder he said, "Lead on, stone soldier."

James signed 'Wait. I'll be back,' and they were gone.

Twenty minutes later, James returned to help Sue get Bobby to the car. She was going to drive. They got him in on the passenger side with the seat laid back and him sprawled across it. Levi curled up in the back. James watched her get in the car and buckled up.

'Are you sure you can make it?'

"It's not that far and I think I will be fine. I'm stronger than I look someone keeps telling me." She smiled. "You still owe me a story. Promise?"

He touched the place between her temple and cheek. 'Promise. Soon. After W is better.'

She started the car and followed the signs to exit the base. The silent man stood watching until the sun went down behind him.

Another figure joined him and took his hand. "You're going to tell her?"

He nodded and looked at his fiancée. He was a lucky man. He just hoped this Jack Hudson knew what he had.


	40. BlueGreen Epilogue

**Blue-Green Epilogue**

Sunday morning came nice and slow for Sue Thomas. She'd gotten Bobby home around seven and he stumbled up to his apartment. She spent a few minutes helping him remake his bed but he was asleep before she even left the room. After locking up, she and Levi returned to their home. Lucy was out with some of the other rotors and Sue was able to take a long shower and climb into bed where she, too, was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Her alarm went off and Levi gave her a good nudge to let her know. Rolling over, she saw the time was just after nine. Plenty of time to get to church.

The pastor taught on the Light and Sue felt herself refreshed to know that hope keeps the spark of the Light alive. She smiled and couldn't wait to get home. She had a phone call to make.

**THE END  
**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who tagged along for the ride. I hope you understood the dream sequences and connection that was made. As I stated at the beginning, this was the second part of the Blind Sided Arc. Part Three is called Seeing Clearly and I will be posting it shortly. Hector has one more bridge to cross and Sue and Bobby will be there to help. Again, thank you for reading, and for those who posted reviews and thoughts: pryrmtns, ryn, Kate, sharon, shiawase, Jackhas6pack, Pikados, Person, rimshawsgirl -- double thanks. Hope to see you there...  
**


End file.
